Destinados
by Anahi-littrell
Summary: Bella a vivido sin Edward por dos años que pasa cuando se rencuentre con los Cullen podrá seguir su plan.
1. Chapter 1

¿Por qué? Yo que hice juro que no he matado a nadie, no he robado, miento pero me

sale tan mal que no cuenta, entonces ¿Por qué? La vida se empeña en hacerme sufrir

luche para ser feliz y poder seguir todo en balde hoy los tenia frente a mi tirando ala

basura todo.


	2. Chapter 2

Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y algunos de los diálogos, lo demás sale de mi loca cabeza.

**SALIENDO ADELANTE**

La universidad me ha dado demasiadas experiencias buenas y no tan buenas pero todas enseñándome algo, he conocido toda clase de gente entre ellas a mis mejores amigas Brithany, Ashley y Sahara.

Físicamente eran muy diferentes Brithany es rubia de cabello largo a la cintura de ojos verdes mide 1.75 delgada, Ashley de cabello negro al hombro, ojos azules y muy bajita –me recuerda una persona- y Sahara pelirroja de ojos color miel tiene mi estatura, pero de carácter somos muy parecidas se puede confiar en nosotras, cada una tiene algo que la distingue pero al fin son buenas personas que se da a querer con solo una sonrisa.

También tengo dos pretendientes Thomas y Scott, dos polos diferentes: Thomas un chico respetuoso, amigable, siempre robando suspiros tanto por su físico como por su personalidad y caballerosidad, las chicas no pueden evitar el sonrojo cuando les sede el paso, le sede el asiento, corre la silla para ellas todo un caballero de ojos azules cabello corto y rubio.

Scott… bueno el es el, tiene aspecto rudo a las chicas les da miedo aunque no pueden negar que es guapísimo, todo le da igual pero siempre le sale bien, a mi me encantan el contraste de sus ojos verdes con su cabello negro.

Pero yo conozco mas de ellos los dos son cariñosos (por lo menos conmigo) saben escuchar y tiene siempre las palabras justas los quiero y ellos a mi

¿Y yo? Bueno no he cambiado mucho soy tímida pero ya no al extremo ¿lo torpe?

eso me perseguirá siempre ahora vivo mi vida humana la que una vez quise dejar

la que EL quiso.

EL hace tres años que me dejo en aquel bosque dejándome rota y a punto de perderme pero no lo logro.

_Flash back_

_Lo veía cada que me arriesgaba cada que mi estupidez me ganaba y hacia algo estúpido. Tenia días de no verlo pues no salía de casa Jacob estaba buscando a Victoria y me había pedido mantenerme al reguardo de uno de sus hermanos lobos._

_Este día estaba en su casa y ya estaba harta de las miradas de Billy además Jake me había prometido hacer salto de acantilado contaba con eso para verlo para oír su voz aterciopelada al fin la desesperación me gano y le dije a Billy que iría con Emily._

_Llegue al acantilado donde vi tirarse a Sam, el aire golpeo mi cara cuando llegue a lo mas alto lo quería oír era lo que mas deseaba, llegue ala orilla, el viento alborotaba mi cabello respire profundó di un paso…. Unos brazos calientes y fuertes me arrastraron lejos de aquel acantilado._

_-¿Qué pensabas hacer- me grito yo trataba de no pensar en lo que hacia – demonios Bella no podías esperarme._

_-Jake- trate de soltarme sus manazas me apretaban – me lastimas – soltó de inmediato sus agarre – eres un bruto_

_-estabas a punto de aventarte- dijo enojado –viste el oleaje – me señalo el mar_

_-tu lo prometiste-trate de defenderme_

_-si- respiro profundo- pero juntos- su cara se volvió pálida – la pelirroja esta al asecho te pudo atrapara_

_Trague el nudo que se formo en mi garganta ¿Qué demonios pensaba? Mis amigos arriesgándose por mi ¿Y que hago yo? Me pongo en peligro por una estúpida locura._

_Jake camino a mi lado en total silencio la verdad es que no tenia valor de hablarle si el me acusaba de loca no podría defenderme. Pasamos de largo su casa seguimos al garaje Jake se sentó en el suelo, yo lo imite._

_-¿Por qué haces esto Bell`s? – Jake rompió el silencio _

_-hago ¿Qué?- _

_-ponerte en peligro- resoplo- es como con las motos lo hacías por algo, es como si quisieras – torció la boca y vi como buscaba las palabras- no se parece que vez algo._

_-te lo diré- quemas daba el ya sabia de mi locura- prométeme que no te enojaras_

_-¿Por qué?- torció la boca. Este chico me conocía tan bien. _

_-promételo y te digo- tenia que respaldarme_

_-bien lo prometo- suspire_

_Comencé con mi historia, lo vi apretar los puños y lo oí gruñir. No me asuste o calle, en un momento sentí la necesidad de soltar todo que alguien mas supiera de mi tristeza del hoyo en mi pecho de cómo lo tapaba con esas alucinaciones._

_-di algo- pedí después de varios minutos de silencio._

_-Es que- se trabo con las palabras- ¿eres estúpida? Como sufres por esa escoria, has pensado en Charlie, Renee o en Phil. No solo tu sufres, Charlie de dice a papa que no sabe que hacer para que regrese su Bella.- jamás lo había pensado _

_creí que disimulaba bien, el continuo- o te acuerdas cuando vino Renee no verdad_

_-yo… yo- que escusa tenia todo me dejo de importar solo pensaba en mi dolor- lo siento_

_-Bell`s prométeme que no lo aras de nuevo que saldrás adelante que trataras de olvidarlo – apretó mi mano – solos así te perdono_

_Fin Flas back_

Le debía tanto a mi amigo ahora el alpha de la manada y novio de Leah Clearwater, gracias a ellos sigo con vida acabaron con Victoria y su venganza

Ahora me encontraba rumbo a mis clases en Dourmoth, pensé estudiar literatura pero la arquitectura llamo mi atención.

-Bell`s- voltee a ver quien me llamaba – vamos ya di que si

-Ash no lo se tengo que ver- torcí la boca- no tengo equilibrio en situaciones normales no creo funcionar en nieve

-ok iras nos vemos- salió corriendo antes que protestara.

Asi era mi vida sin ELLOS a mi alrededor. Sonrei al rato hablaría con mis amigas en el departamento que compartíamos aunque… creo que al final terminare en Vancuber.


	3. Chapter 3

Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y algunos de los diálogos, lo demás sale de mi loca cabeza.

**NO MUY PARESIDOS**

Me tire en la cama agotada mareada y hambrienta, pero tenia que esperar a mis lindas (nótese el sarcasmo) amigas que me impidieron cocinar según ellas por que me extrañaban.

Tenia dos semanas de no verlas, después de nuestro viaje a Vancuber, fui a ver a mis padres. Primero – casada del frio - visite a Renee mi madre no me dejo descansar me traía de un lado al otro desde que el sol comenzaba a salir hasta que se metía ni siquiera vi a Phil. Después visite a papá, el me recibió con nunca con un gran abrazo, aproveche para visitar a mis amigos Mike Tayler Ángela y Ben estaba también de visita, aprovechamos el tiempo para ir al cine un bar y platicar como nos iba. Baje a la Push Jacob me recibió con su típico abrazo – me dejo sin aire- Leah, Seth y Quil también estaban ahí Sam y Emily me dieron la noticia que pronto recibiría mi invitación para su boda.

Las chicas llegaron con pizzas nos sentamos a comer, regimos creí -que ingenua soy- que podría descansar pero no me dejaron me _bombardearon_ con preguntas

de mi estancia en forks, gracias al cielo vieron que estaba agotada.

Los siguientes dos días lo pase en mi cama necesitaba toda mi energía para el comienzo de clases, que llego muy pronto.

Todos estaban eufóricos por el nuevo ciclo, me burle _"a ver cuanto dura su entusiasmo" _podía ver la diferencia entre los nuevos y los que como yo ya sabíamos lo que se avecinaba: motones de tarea, investigaciones exhaustivas, pocas horas de sueño. Bueno pero no me quejo mi carrera me encanta.

-mi bella señorita- sonreí y volteé a ver quien me llamaba pero ya lo sabia.

-hola Thom- le sonreí

-como te fue en tus vacaciones- pregunto como si verdad le interesara

-bien las chicas y yo nos divertimos mucho en la nieve y después fui a visitar a mis padres ¿que tal tu?- nos sentamos en una banca

-pues bien pero algo me falto- voltee a verlo confundida- si te extrañe demasiado

Me puse de un rojo intenso no podía acostumbrarme a que me hicieran cumplidos que con el y Scott eran bastantes. Cambien el tema, me despedí para ir a clases solo me lo permitió cuando le prometí que saldría con el en la tarde.

Terminaron las clases y Thom ya me esperaba, fuimos comer a un restauran de comida italiana.

-gracias Is bella- sonreí esa era su manera de llamarme- por permitir que te robara algo de tu valioso tiempo.- me sonrió

-vamos me encanta pasar tiempo con mis amigos- vi que mis palabras no le agradaban pero no podía ofrecer mas.

Terminamos de cenar, al salir decidimos dar un paseo por el parque el cielo nos regalaba un hermoso paisaje, el sol se escondía entre los arboles dando sus últimos rayos, el aire se hiso frio y el como todo caballero me dio su suéter,

La noche con Thom fue estupenda mis amigas se dividían en dos: Ash estaba con Scott y Sara con Thom, Brith bueno ella es como nuestra madre, solo dice has lo mejor para ti pero notaba como le gustaba mas Thom.

A la mañana siguiente me encontré con Scott venia en su moto, lo salude con la mano desde la banca en la que estaba.

-preciosa señorita- tomo mi mano y al beso, un sonrojo apareció- me encanta cuando tomas ese color

-claro, claro- sentía mis orejas arder- como te fue en las vacaciones- trate de disimular

-sin ti nada es bueno- dios este hombre quería poner a brillas como un semáforo

-y que aras hoy- le sonreí

-nada pero… -dudo – te gustaría ir conmigo a dar un paseo

-claro- acepte de inmediato

-hoy promete ser un día de lluvia podremos salir en moto- sonrió

-bien entonces nos vemos- me despedí

Salir con Scott era una aventura siempre me llevaba a cenar a diferentes lugares con comida de otros países algunas se veían bien pero otras era todo un reto meterlas a mi boca.

Llegamos a una carretera que no era muy transitada, me encantaba subirme en la moto – ya no por arriesgarme- sentir el aire golpear mi cara, y en momentos como este donde la lluvia me empapaba era genial terminada hecha un desastre con el cabello revuelto la ropa y llena de lodo.

Al llegar a cas mis amigas se burlaron de mi, pero siempre era así con Thom todo era tranquilidad, con Scott aventura no me importaba los dos eran excelentes personas con cualidades diferentes pero tenían una cosa en común me quería y eso se los agradecia.


	4. Chapter 4

Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y algunos de los diálogos, lo demás sale de mi loca cabeza.

**NO LO ESPERABA**

Hoy el día estaba nublado parecía que una tormenta se avecinaba, salí del carro camine por el campus me tope con Ash y unas compañeras.

-hola que pasa- estaba como asombrada y triste

-hay Bell´s no sabes como patearon mi autoestima- vi su rostro decaído

-¿Por qué? ¿Quién?- dije realmente enojada nadie se mete con mis amigas.

-ignórala Bella esa exagerando- dijo Liz riéndose

-si, exagera- vi a Demi pidiendo mas detalles – vimos a unas chicas que parecen modelos, y Ash se puso como loca la vio de arriba a bajo, son hermosas de verdad lo juro pero no es para tanto- termino con una sonrisa

Volteé a ver a mi amiga, si esa era ella exageraba todo y hacia un tormenta en un vaso de agua. Negué sonriendo y la abrase

-Bell´s no me importan si están lejos de Joe- si me imagina eso sus celos

-Joe solo tiene ojos para ti tonta- le sonreí

-Bella, Ashley- volteamos a ver quien nos gritaba- no saben lo que acabo de ver a dos hombres guapísimos- todos los que pasaban voltearon a verla la todavía estaba lejos de nosotras por eso gritaba.

-si Sara todos te escuchamos- me burle y ella me saco la lengua- o si que madura

-cállate que se me olvida que les iba a contar- se acerco por fin- a si dos chicos los vi están buenísimos salieron de algún comercial o algo a si- suspiro al final

-Hay ustedes y sus exageraciones una vio las mujeres mas hermosas y la otra ala los hombres guapísimos- sacudí la cabeza- tal vez sean pareja- me burle como sea mejor me voy tengo clase- me despedí con la mano

Un recuerdo que intente evitar vino a mi, el día que los vi por primera vez, guapos y hermosas como dioses de la belleza solo que no eran 4, sino 5 _"basta Bella" _me reprendí.

-hola preciosa- sonreí al momento que me ponía como tomate

-hola Scott- estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta con ese aire despreocupado que lo caracterizaba- ¿que haces?

-pues me preguntaba si quieres ir a un conferencia- se encogió de hombros

-¿Cuándo?

-ahora es sobre usar tu imaginación- sonrío- nos es que te falte ¿aceptas?

-claro

Esas conferencias eran muy buenas para los dos Scott estudia letras, sus sueño según el es escribir la mejor novela se suspenso de la década, y a mi me servía para el diseño de mis maquetas.

No había mucha gente cuando entramos tomamos asientos en medio, a si pasaríamos desapercibidos. El auditorio se comenzó a llenar, cerré los ojos un momento esperando que comenzara.

-oh! Vamos no te traje a dormir- Scott me sacudió el hombro- solo juego he

-lo se no te preocupes

Y a si comenzó la conferencia, hablaban de temas interesantes, como hacerla volar, como plasmarla en tu vida, etc.

Estaba fascinada oyendo pero como en toda conferencia llego el momento de preguntar. Algunas eran irrelevantes, otras interesantes.

-estuvo bien venir ¿no?- me susurro Scott

-gracias por la invitación

-de nada preciosa señorita- y ahí de nuevo el sonrojo- nunca me acostumbrare a eso- acaricio mi mejilla- vamos pongamos atención

Me aleje un poco de el, y es que me pone nerviosa, nunca me gusto ser el centro de atención, las preguntas terminaron y empezó la charla de nuevo.

Me sentía incomoda desde que comenzó, sentí que alguien me veía pero a hora sentía que me perforaban el cráneo, me removí en la silla, pero no quería averiguar quien me veía, tal vez se trataba de una admiradora de Scott.

Las preguntas comenzaron de nuevo, pero no sentí que alivio al contario me sentía mas incomoda.

-adelante señorita…- el profesor espero a que la persona se presentara

-Alice- conocía esa voz de campanilla no, no por favor- Cullen


	5. Chapter 5

Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y algunos de los diálogos, lo demás sale de mi loca cabeza.

¿Listas para Eclipse? Actualizare lunes, miércoles y viernes, si no se me atraviesa un vampirito sexy

**¿HUIR?**

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, no podía ser, la sangre de mis venas se congelo, el aire se negaba a entrar a mis pulmones. Solo había una pregunta ¿Por qué?, no he matado, robado, mentido – bueno si pero lo hago tan mal que no cuenta- ¿Por qué me castigaban de esta manera?

-preciosa estas bien- sentí como Scott me movía, solo negué –salgamos de aquí

Sin decir nada me ayudo a levantar mis piernas eran de gelatina, temblaban y no podían retener mi peso, sentí que todo se volvió negro, en un memento estaba en total paz nada me preocupa aquí por que era un sueño una pesadilla de eso se trataba. ¿Como deje que esos recuerdos volvieran a mi? lo mas extraño es que no fue EL fue a su hermana al a que soñé, bueno después le encontraría un significado.

Poco a poco abrí los ojos todo estaba obscuro otra prueba de que fue un sueño, me talle los ojos me levante, sentí a mi cuerpo adolorido volteé a verme traía mi ropa no… definitivamente alucine todo.

Salí de mi habitación y oí la voz de mis amigas con alguien mas.

-pero ¿Qué paso?-esa era Ash

-no lo se de lanada se puso blanca como la cal- ¿Scott? – se desmayo y tuve que sacarla de ahí

-pero nunca ha pasado eso- Brith se oía preocupada –la reviso un doctor

-no un chico se acerco y la reviso creo que estudia medicina

-y que te dijo

-que solo fue una descompensación

-no se cuando despierte la llevaremos al un doctor- Brith siempre tan preocupada por nosotras

-tal vez debamos esperar a que ella nos diga que le paso, lo sorprendente fueron esos chicos

-¿cuales?- pregunto Sara

-unos muy raros las chicas eran hermosas

-oye- se quejo Sara

-bueno ninguna como Bella pero eran bonitas y los 2 chicos daban miedo

-aja y eso que tiene de sorprendente- si eso ¿Qué? Y yo por que estaba escondida cuando iba a salir el dijo algo

-pues que parecía que la conocían la chica mas bajita le dijo Bella y estaban muy preocupados por ella

-no serían conocidos de la preparatoria- no yo sabia de quien hablaban no fue un sueño ellos están aquí sin fuerzas regrese a mi cuarto.

Lagrimas inundaron mis ojos, EL lo prometió dijo que no se volvería que seria como si nunca hubiera existido, que mas recuerdo que esas personas que me abandonaron.

…

-hola- contesto Leah solo necesitaba hablar con alguien que entendiera

-Leah que tal soy Bella se encontrara Jake

-espera te lo comunico

-gracias- oí a lo lejos como lo llamaba _"amor es Bella" _

-hola Bella ¿como estas?- se oyó muy feliz

-bien Jake- trate de sonar feliz

-si claro y yo no soy un lobo- bufo- ¿que ocurre?- mi amigo me conocía también

-están aquí- solté con un suspiro

-¿los has visto, se te acercaron?- si me conocía muy bien

-no solo oí a una- sentí mi voz apunto de romperse, me aclare la garganta- Jake quiero salir de aquí

-no, estas loca- gruño- tu no vas a salir de ahí luchaste por esto, es tu sueño y esas… -sabia que eso me lastimaba- no Bella tu te quedas donde estas

-Jake no puedo esto es mas fuerte que yo- ya no pude evitar el llanto

-si, si puedes recuerda ellos ya no son nada, nunca lo fueron- oí un suspiro- se que duele tenerlos cercas pero, podrás yo confió en ti vamos Bell`s

-gracias Jake te quiero

-yo también si necesitas tiempo ven acá pero no huiras no eres cobarde – oí su risa- te quiero mucho llámame cuando lo necesites

…

Estaba rezando para no encontrarme con ellos, ¿Cuándo el cielo se volvió tan obscuro? Recordé lo que hable con Jake el creí que era fuerte pero esto rebasaba los limites, estar lejos de ellos era muy diferente que tenerlos aquí cercas a unos cuantos pasos _"eres fuerte tu puedes"_ ese seria mi nuevo mantra.

-Señorita preciosa- Scott se acercaba a mí- como te sientes

-bien gracias- le sonreí

En la noche no salí de mi habitación hasta que el se fue ya era penos presentarme en ese estado frente a mis amigas, las cuales me regañaron por no decirles que me sentía mal lo bueno es que no tuve que mentir.

-que bueno me lleve un buen susto- me sonrío

-lo siento- agache la cabeza

Que tonta soy ¿volveré a perder todo por ellos? ¿Por qué no entendía? Mi estupidez hiso que atentara contra mi vida solo por una persona que no valía la pena, no, no jamás los volvería a poner a mi nadie antes que yo, que mi familia o mis amigos, no esos chupasangres no volverían a arruinar mi vida.

-¿pasa algo?- Scott me saco de mis pensamientos

-solo estaba reorganizando mi vida- le sonreí- oye vamos tengo clases

-si, me dirás loco pero veo un nuevo brillo en tus ojos

Caminamos a lo lejos vi a Thom, se acerco y yo me puse de mil colores esto pasa por tener dos chicos guapos a tu lado.

-Bella me entere que te sentiste mal- volteé a verlo y asentí

-si pero ya estoy bien- Sara apareció en mis pensamientos

-que bueno- volteo a ver a Scott- tu la ayudaste

-si yo estaba con ella

-gracias- contesto muy amable

-no lo hice por ti- contesto molesto

-no creas que eso te da puntos- ¿Qué? Voltee a verlos

-¿puntos? De que hablan

-de nada- contestaron al mismo tiempo

-nada oí bien que es eso de los puntos- me estaba enojando

-Señorita lo que pasa es que bueno…- Scott dudaba

-solo que los dos estamos luchando por ti- contesto mas rápido Thom

-¿por mi? Que acaso soy un premio, no soy ningún juego- la verdad es que estas palabras las quería decir a otra persona- ustedes pueden quedarse con su juego y buscar otro premio- les grite

-Bella no mal…- no lo deje terminar

-nada de Bella no vuelvan a dirigirme la palabra- volteé a Scott- gracias por lo de ayer pero no te quiero cerca

Camine totalmente molesta justo cuando acaba de decidir no dejar que nadie jugara conmigo estos dos vienen a decirme que yo era un premio.

-Bella- Scott me tomo del brazo

-Suéltame- me zafe de el

-deja que te expliquemos- rogo Thom

-no ustedes quieren jugar- sonó mas a pregunta

-no no eres ningún juego- suspire y voltee a verlos- Bella te quiero y sé que Scott también te quiere por eso lucho por tu cariño no porque sea un juego lo juro es solo que…

-te queremos- termino Scott

-y querer a alguien es usarla para divertirse- pregunte con sarcasmo

-no nos divertimos- vi como frunció el ceño- crees que es divertido que la persona que te gusta puede llegar a fijarse en otro

Con un suspiro acepte sus palabras ellos hablaban con la verdad y la yo los quería no podía alejarlos aunque no llegara a sentir algo más que simple amistad.

-bien pero no quiero oír otra vez eso de los puntos o quien lleva la delantera- tenía que decirles la verdad- además chicos no sé si yo…

-si hay una oportunidad la acepto- Scott me guiño un ojo- gracias por perdonarnos preciosa ahora antes de que te arrepientas me voy- y salió corriendo

-yo también te agradezco no volveré a cometer el mismo error lo juro- y también se fue

Bueno por lo menos los mantenía cerca, camine pensando en lo sucedido cuando choque con alguien o mejor dicho con algo por que era muy duro levante la vista.

-lo siento Bella- trato de agarrarme

-no me toques- gruñí

-perdón- pero esa disculpa me sonó a otra cosa- sigues siendo torpe ¿verdad?

-no me toques, no me hables, no se acerquen a mi- volteé a ver a esos cuatro- ninguno de ustedes

-Bella solo…

-te lo dije Emmett no quiero nada de ustedes nada

Pase de largo agradecida de toda esa gente que volteaba a vernos, no volvería dejar que me deslumbraran para ellos si fui un juego, una distracción, la novedad, solo una humana con la cual se divirtieron pero ya no ya no los dejaría entrar en vida.


	6. Chapter 6

_Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y algunos de los diálogos, lo demás sale de mi loca cabeza._

**EL**

Paso un mes desde lo ocurrido, no me encontré con ellos pues aquí el sol si salía.

En las tardes cuando el sol se ocultaba trataba de no salir de casa o por lo menos no sola, no les tenía miedo ni mucho menos pero era mejor a si.

La que por obvias razones sabia el momento para acercarse era… uf me propuse quitar sus nombres de mi cabeza ahora me costaba trabajo pronunciar el nombre de esa familia.

Alice… lo dije. Alice me había localizado en dos ocasiones una cuando fui con Brith a compra una pizza donde solo le dije _"aléjate" _y otra que salí con todas a los bolos ahí solo la vi mal y me aleje de ella.

Jake estaba al pendiente, me habla todos los días por la noche ya que quería comprobar que no me estaba torturando.

Hoy estábamos camino a casa de un compañero de Sara para una fiesta, mis lindas amigas me propusieron de la manera mas cortes venir con ellas (nótese el sarcasmo)

-yo no se como se dicen mis amigas- me cruce de brazos

-deja de quejarte ya estas aquí- se burlo Sara

-además no piensas arrojarte de un carro en marcha o si?- agrego la traidora de Ash contaba con ella para no ir a esa fiesta me lo prometió _"tranquila Bell's yo las persuado" _

-tu cállate- le gruñí – eres una traidora

-no solo quiero que te diviertas

-aja- volví a enfurruñarme en mi lugar

-maldita sea- grito Brith

Detuvo el carro y todas bajamos, evite que una sonrisa apareciera en mi rostro, una llanta se trono. Eso les pasa por salir de casa pensé para mis adentros.

-¿que hacemos?- pregunto

-hablar a una grúa- era lo mas obvio

-no tengo señal- dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo

-pues entonces caminaremos hasta encontrar alguien que nos ayude- comencé a caminar pero un coche se acerco

Estaba un poco obscuro y cuan dos figuras descendieron me asuste un poco. Las luces de los faros los alumbro, que surte la mía me maldije por que tienen que ser justo ellos o… al menos que esto no fuera un accidente ¿que ganaban? Y apara responderme uno de ellos dijo:

-nuestra casa esta cerca, pueden hablarle ala grúa

-gracias eso seria genial- quería gritar que no pero como le explicaría a mis amigas mi comportamiento

-entonces cierren el auto y las llevamos

-vamos Bell´s- Sara me jalo

Cuando pase lado de… Emmett le dedique una de mis peores miradas ¿que querían? El solo me guiño cuando iba a entrar al auto volteé a ver a Ro... Rosalie –como me costaba pensara sus nombres– y para mi sorpresa me sonrío ¿se burlaba de mi? Lo mas seguro es que si.

Genial hasta este momento encerrad en el auto con dos Cullen lo pensé iba a su casa donde seguro estaban los demás donde… no, no serian capases de someterme a tanto dolor y por que no ya lo habían hecho una vez ¿no?

-Bell´s pasa algo- Brith me sacudió del hombro

-se puso mes pálida que de costumbre

Mi pecho ardía el maldito oyó amenazaba con abrirse, una cosa era lidiar con su familia y otro con EL. Volteé a todos lados buscando una salida, por el retrovisor dos pares de ojos dorados me veían ellos podían oír el ritmo de mi corazón.

-llegamos- anuncio Rosalie la chicas bajaron yo tras ellas

-woww- las tres se sorprendieron al ver la mansión frente a ellas, ya me imaginaba sus caras cuando entraran no debía ser muy diferente a la de Forks pues Esme ¿no había pensado en ella o Carlisle? ¿Sentiría el mismo rencor contra ellos que el que sentí al ver a sus "hijos"?

-adelante- nos invitaron a pasar

Mis piernas parecían no querer sostenerme ¿donde quedo la valentía? Salió corriendo por la puerta.

-¿quien va a llamar a la grúa?-sonrió Emmett

-yo lo are- mi voz fue un susurro que mis amigas casi no oyeron pero ellos si

-bien acompáñame- Rosalie me mostro el camino con la mano

Camine tras ella, ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que saliera de algún lado?_ No Bella eso te mataría _lo se paro creo que soy masoquista. Se detuvo y yo busque el teléfono pero en el pasillo no había nada mas que cuadros algunos ya los conocía.

-se que esto es caer bajo- hablo por fin –pero ya me arte que nos ignores

Parpadee varias veces Rosalie se sentía ofendida que yo la ignorara, no pude evitar reírme –se que esto lo esperabas de otra persona, pero se trata de mi familia ellos están sufriendo por ti…

-basta cállate- no podía dejar que me echara la culpa- los e ignorado que te hace pensar que no lo are esta vez ustedes no son nada para mi, ahora si no te importa quiero irme llamare a la grúa no es necesario que arreglen lo que estropearon- eso lo dije en doble sentido

-si dejaras que te explicáramos

-no quiero sencillo- me di la vuelta cuando la vi a con su cara en forma de corazón

-mi niña- no dijo mas y en un segundo me estaba abrazando, no podía enojarme con ella- Bella te extrañe mucho corazón

-hola Esme- susurre- también te extrañe- me apreté mas a ella su contacto aunque frio era cálido. Me soltó le sonríe me disponía a continuar con mi camino cuando de la nada un a melodía comenzó a sonar bajaba flotando por las escaleras rompiendo mi corazón, abriendo el oyó de pecho y robándome el aire se trataba de mi nana.

-¿Quién toca es hermoso?- Ash se encontraba tras de mi

-suena triste pero muy bello- agrego Brith

-mi hermano- Alice descendía de las escaleras con Jasper a su lado- tiene mucho sin hacerlo

Me alegro no haberme alejado de Esme por que tuve de quien agarrarme cuando mi peso me venció "maldita sea mi debilidad" como dejaba que influyera en mi de esa forma _"el te dejo debes olvidarlo" _gritaba en mi cabeza

-Bella estas bien- Brith me saco de los brazos de Esme- chicas creo que debemos irnos- solo era capaz de escuchar aquella melodía

-le daré agua- Esme salió por el pasillo

-necesito su baño- Pedí

-Claro esta en el piso de arriba vamos- Alice tarto de tomarme del brazo, no la deje, subí agarrada del barandal para no caerme- aquí es- me señalo la puerta, no dije nada y me metí la música ya no sonaba y eso era bueno para mis nervios. Mi celular comenzó a sonar

-¿hola?- no vi el identificador

-Is Bella donde estas- se trataba de Thom- vi el carro de Brith en la carretera están bien- mi salida

-se poncho un llanta podrías venir por nosotras estamos a unos kilómetros de ahí

-claro dime como llego- le dije mas o menos como llegar- bien estoy a ahí en 5 minutos- colgó gracias, gracias quien allá oído mis suplicas podría salir de este lugar espera que pasaran los minutos cuando mi celular sonó de nuevo- ya estoy a fuera de la ¿casa?- se oía muy sorprendido.

Me lave la cara respire varias veces para despejar mi mente y salí camine hacia las escaleras y ahí frente a mi bajando estaba EL jamás cambian lo se pero había algo diferente o tal vez se trataba de las lagrimas traicioneras que demostraban mi debilidad ante EL.

Mis pies actuaron guiados por mi instinto de supervivencia, corrí hacia las escaleras tenia que salir de ahí ya, baje sin tropezarme y salí de esa casa vi el carro de Thom y me subí.

Las chicas salieron tras de mi no preguntaron nada solo agradecieron y subieron al auto, esa noche las pesadillas regresaron junto con los gritos y el llanto.

EL regreso destruirme y yo se lo estaba facilitando.

_Perdón por el retraso esta semana a estado muy complicada pero ayer que vi Eclipse me inspire. Se las recomiendo esta buenisissisma como Jackson._

_Prometo subir otro mañana, ¿les gusto?_

_Any _


	7. Chapter 7

_Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y algunos de los diálogos, lo demás sale de mi loca cabeza._

_Advierto puede que no les guste lo que está por pasar pero sean piadosas. _

**RIDIENDOSE**

En la mañana cuando me dispuse a desayunar, mis amigas me interrogaron al parecer pase toda la noche gritando y diciendo cosas incoherentes para ellas.

-Bell`s de verdad me asustaste- dijo Sara quien con ella compartía el cuarto

-lo siento- fue mi gran respuesta

-no quiero ser entrometida- comenzó Brith la conocía bien y se avecinaba un sermón- pero has estado muy extraña en este mes y luego ayer… creo que fue mi imaginación pero parecía que esas personas te conocían

-solo las he visto una vez- mentí

-como sea si tienes algún problema no dudes en decírnoslo estamos aquí para ti

Me levante y abrase a mis amigas era bueno saber que alguien te quería y lo necesitaba en este momento. Cuando salí vi el cielo nublado maldita sea, lo único que pedía era no toparme con algún miembro de esa familia.

Aparque y me quede un buen rato dentro de mi auto, no quería salir me sentía muy segura. Sin poder evitarlo tuve que bajar, todo estaba repleto de gente agradecían eso. Me senté en una banca y comencé a leer mis apuntes.

-hola- me tense como no me lo imagine

-que quieres Alice- no volteé a verla

-saber cómo estas- dijo otra voz Emmett

-bien, no gracias a ustedes

-Bella EL no quería… -no lo deje terminar

-EL y ustedes se pueden…- respire profundo- no me interesan nada que venga de ustedes

-Bella- me llamo Jasper- necesitas hablar con EL

-yo no necesito nada

-por favor escúchalo- Rosalie pidiendo un favor y a mí me dejo totalmente desramada- no es lo que parece EL…- no la deje terminar

-basta, basta- le grite y me puse de pie para encararlos- a ustedes se les hace tan fácil, para mí no lo fue- sonreí con amargura- por poco no me encuentra ni aquí ni en ningún lado

-Bella sabemos que fue difícil…

-cállate Alice ustedes no saben nada, me dejaron mi vida dejo de importarme fui estúpida por qué no pensé en la gente de verdad si me amaba

-por favor solo…

-solo cumplan su promesa es lo único que pido me costó mucho estar aquí sacarlos de mi corazón- malditas lagrimas traicioneras

-Bella cuanto lo siento- me abrazo quise alejarle pero aun con si diminuto tamaño era realmente fuerte.

-por favor, solo dejen que viva, no era lo que EL quería que siguiera siendo humana…

-si eso es lo que deseo para ti- me aferre al diminuto cuerpo de Alice- solo te pido un minuto- mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y mi corazón a partirse en mil pedazos

-Edward- la sola mención de su nombre desato miles de lágrimas- no creo que sea el momento, Bella está desesperada- agradecí el don de Jasper

-váyanse por favor- suplique solté a Alice

-por favor- pidió

-Edward hermano – Emmett se oía muy serio

-por favor ya no puedo- suplique otra vez

-Bella- oí a Thom- que te pasa- sentí como me tomaba por los brazos pero no quería voltear y verlo a EL

-me siento mal por favor llévame a casa- me abrazo

-claro vamos

Thom me llevo a casa me sentía tan mal le había causado demasiados problemas a él a mis amigas y todo por Ellos por esas personas que solo buscaban una distracción, _"tonta, tonta se los estás haciendo muy divertido" _tenía que dejarlos atrás. Cuando Thom me dejo en casa decidí que ya no podía prolongarlo más tenía que hacerlo enfrentarme a EL mi carro se había quedado en la escuela llame a un taxi para ir por él, de ahí me dirigí a su casa.

No me sorprendió que Alice estuviera esperándome, apague el motor y baje.

-hola Bella- saludo

-sabes a que vengo- respondí cortante- ¿Dónde esta?

-adentro esperándote- asentí y camine hacia la casa

-no hay nadie los dejaremos solos- voltee a verla- por favor escucha

-no es de tu incumbencia lo que hable con el

-no lo se pero no quiero que se lastimen mas- bufe

-¿yo lastimarlo? Si son tan duros como el acero e igual de fríos- seguí mi camino

Gire el pomo de la puerta, me daba miedo pensar que no era tan fuerte ahora todo el valor que sentí por el coraje se había esfumado, me debatí entre entrar y salir corriendo. No ya era el momento de terminar con mi agonía.

Entre, el día anterior no la observe bien pero ahora veía que se parecía mucho a la de Forks, pero en estos momentos me parecía muy tétrica, cerré los ojos y tome aire, cuando los abrí ahí frente a mi estaba EL viéndome con sus ojos NEGROS eso no podía ser bueno el miedo recorrió mi espina haciéndome temblar.

-perdóname- dijo sin apartar sus ojos de mi- Bella- su voz sonó como si estuviera atragantándose- cometí muchos errores el primero y el peor fue dejarte

-cállate- pedí en un susurro- tu primer error fue no irte cuando debías

-Bella las cosas que…no lo deje terminar

-¿sabes qué? Fue mi error por no entender lo que me querías decir ero ahora lo veo claro eres el peor moustro que existe

-te hice mucho daño

-no creo que te arrepientas porque lo sigues haciendo, acaso ¿no fue suficiente?

-no esperábamos encontrarte aquí- aun sin querer aceptarlo supe que era verdad

-lamento arruinar tu existencia- resople- de todos los lugares donde me aceptaron tuve que venir aquí aunque…- pensé las cosas buenas que tenia- lo único mal aquí es que tu estas,

-Bella no quiero arruinar tu vida

-pues es tarde no crees- gruñí- eso lo hubieras pensado antes, acabaste con mi vida- había a decir algo pero no lo deje- no me refiero a cuando me dejaste en el bosque, hablo de antes te diste cuenta que me aleje de todo que vivía solo para ti pero eres tan egoísta que no te importo. Si te ibas a aburrir por qué no lo hiciste antes- ya no podía para tenía que sacar todo lo que tenia dentro- sabes cuánto me costó recuperar la amistad de mis amigos sabes cuanta gente me dejo de hablar, solo doy gracias al buen corazón de Ángela Ben y Mike

-Mike ese te hubiera perdonado cualquier cosa- bufo

-doy gracias por eso, el es una gran persona- me detuve no tenía que darle explicaciones- solo vengo a pedirte que cumplas tu promesa yo la cumplí aquí estoy frente a ti pidiéndote que tu cumplas la tuya

-trate juro que trate me esforcé por mantenerme lejos pero aquí estoy frente ti

-pues vete

-no puedo

-quieres que me hinque ante ti y te suplique

-aunque te dejara hacerlo no serviría- en un momento ya estaba frente a mi- te necesito

-busca otra distracción

-deja explicarte- negué- oirás

-si signifique algo para ti…- di un paso atrás y baje la cabeza

-lo eres todo- me tomo del brazo intente zafarme pero fue inútil, con su otra mano tomo mi barbilla y me obligo a verlo- te deje por idiota por…

No lo deje terminar su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío, sin pensar más lo bese miles de descargas recorrieron mi cuerpo me soltó y en vez de alejarme mis manos fueron a su cuello. El no tardo en responderme puso sus manos en mi cintura para acercarme más.

Me sentí flotar en el aire cuando su lengua fría delineo mi labio inferior, entre abrí mi boca saboreando su dulce aliento, su lengua se introdujo en mi boca y comenzó una danza con la mia.

Sentí una superficie blanda en mi espalda me atreví a abrir los ojos -que cerré en el momento que lo bese- estábamos en una habitación por eso me sentí flotar. Separo sus labios de los míos, me sujete a su cuello no lo quería lejos pero su boca fue a mi cuello, sentí que estaba punto de arder en llamas a un con su frio cuerpo sobre el mío. Mis manos fueron a su camisa y comencé a desabrocharla.

-no- me detuvo- puedo hacerte daño

-mas no creo- lo necesitaba no entendía porque pero así era- por favor me lo debes

Me sentí triunfadora cuando oí cuando rasgo mi playera y sentí sus labios en mi cuello. Poco a poco fue descendiendo, sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo mientras la mis acariciaban su espalda me estremecí y gemí cuando su lengua comenzó a jugar con mi pezón, hasta ese entonces me di cuenta que estaba desnuda y el todavía no. Para igualar la situación lleve mis manos a su playera y comencé a desabrocharla mis movimiento eran torpes nunca lo había hecho. Cuando por fin logre deshacerme de toda su ropa, sentí miedo por lo que estaba pasando vine aquí para pedirle que se alejara y estaba por entregarme a el.

Pero no importaba lo deseaba y lo tendría después podría arrepentirme pero no ahora, solo me dedicaría a disfrutar.

Lo sentí entre mis piernas y me tense todas mis amigas me habían dicho que duele y el era un vampiro tal vez dolería mas, cuando estaba entrando en mi comenzó a besarme me olvide un poco del dolor pero no pude evitar gritar dolía demasiado.

-tranquila- beso mi frente- ya pasara- me beso de nuevo el dolor paso y a hora sentía un gran placer. Comenzó a entrar y salir de mi, esto no se compara con nada era la sensación más increíble en el mundo. Un nudo comenzó a formarse en mi vientre no entendí de que se trataba solo entendí que necesita más mis piernas de enredaron en su cintura algo en mi estaba por estallar, lo comprendí cuando estallo tuve un grandioso orgasmo. Solo en ese momento me permití decir su nombre bueno gritarlo.

-Edward- después de unos minutos más el se vino y al igual que yo grito mi nombre

-Bella.

Cansada me deje llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, en mis sueños analice lo que acaba de hacer me había entregado a Ed... a Edward le había dado más diversión pero eso era mi culpa. ¿Pero no lo disfrute? En todo caso también el me había dado algo tenía que salir de este lugar en cuanto mi cuerpo me lo permitiera.


	8. Chapter 8

_Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y algunos de los diálogos, lo demás sale de mi loca cabeza._

**VENGAZA O PLACER**

En la mañana me levante, vi el lugar se trataba de su cuarto. Sentí unos brazo rodeándome sonreí al recordar la noche anterior, sonrisa que despareció en un segundo _"como fui tan estúpida"_ gire un como mi rostro y vi destellos sobre aquel glorioso rostro eso no lo podía negar.

El sol se colaba por la ventana si salía corriendo el no podría seguirme me encerraría el mi casa, me burle de mi, encontraría la forma de verme, era muy rápido y fuerte podría romper las paredes.

-buenos días- susurro en mi oído se dio cuenta de que no estaba dormida

-buenos días- si claro como no- que hora es

-las once y media- trate de zafarme de sus brazos- necesitas algo

-si tengo que irme

-¿Por qué?- no quería verlo pero tuve que voltear, sus ojos brillaban en ese color dorado… ¿Qué no los tenia negros? Si recordaba bien cuando llegue sus ojos eran mas negro que el carbón.

-saliste a cazar- mi curiosidad me gano que puedo hacer soy una simple humana

-si, no quería ponerte en peligro mas de lo que ya lo había hecho- paso su dedo por mi brazo haciéndome estremecer, como podía dejarlo tener ese poder sobre mi.

-si bueno…-busque palabras coherentes pero no encontraba nada

-tienes hambre

-no- tuve que concentrarme y alejar mis pensamientos de su mano tocándome- tengo que ir a la escuela he perdido muchas clases y si quiero conservar la beca es mejor que me valla- el me soltó mientras me incorporaba me di cuenta que seguía desnuda, volteé a verlo y el ya estaba completamente vestido. Busque por la habitación señales de mi ropa

-buscas tu ropa- volteé a verlo traía una bolsa en las manos- no quedo mucha por eso me permití comprarte algo- levante una ceja confundida, el noto mi estado- si mira- levanto del suelo una tira de… ¿mi blusa?

-ya veo- puso la bolsa en la cama- me dejarías vestirme

-claro te veo abajo- sin más salió

En que demonios me metí, no quería volver al pasado, por supuesto que no lo había perdonado pero mi cuerpo le gano a mi mente, como me salía de esta seguro al muy estúpido creía que caería otra vez a sus pies pero en eso estaba muy equivocado esto no significaba nada. Tome la ropa, GUCCI debía estar loco toda la ropa era de esa marca como podría tirarla sin sentirme mal.

Cuando termine de vestirme salí al pasillo, ¿por que los Cullen tenían que tener casas tan grandes? Oí una suave melodía que flotaba en el aire la seguí pues sabia quien la tocaba, baje las escaleras, mientras iba descendiendo la melodía cambio a una que conocía muy bien mi nana.

-me tengo que ir- anuncie mientras entraba a la habitación donde estaba su piano

-te llevo- dejo de tocar y se levanto

-no gracias tengo mi auto- volteé a la ventana- además hay mucho sol

-ok cuando te veré

-yo te marco- vi la puerta principal- adiós

Salí casi corriendo, lo sabia, lo sabia el creía que podía volver a su diversión, arranque. Todo el camino pensé en como evitar que se acercara, el sol ayudaba ¿pero en las noches?

Aparque fuera del edificio, a lo lejos vi a Ash, Brith y ¿Scott? tal ves vino a buscarme, tome mis cosas y salí, estaba acercándome cuando vi a Sara y Thom claro mi buena suerte- el sarcasmo no lo había perdido- había regresado, hoy cuando acaba de estar con mi peor pesadilla los dos chicos queme pretenden se juntan.

-Bella- grito Sara, todos voltearon y corrieron hacia mi

-donde te metiste- el rostro de todos era de cansancio

-¿Qué?- fruncí el ceño

-nos tuviste toda la noche buscándote- Brith se acerco a mi tomo mi rostro en sus manos, analizándome- te sentiste mal

-no por que están tan preocupados- vi a todos, la preocupación se volvió el enojo

-¿Por qué?- Ash me vio muy feo- te vas sin decir nada, te has sentido mal y nos habla Thom- lo señalo con la barbilla- para preguntar como estabas todavía quieres saber por que estábamos preocupados

-lo siento no fue mi intención- vi a Scott y Thom- ¿también los asuste a ustedes?

-si- Scott me sonrío- Ashley me marco para preguntarme si estabas conmigo y bueno aquí estoy

-lo siento de verdad- _"otra vez Bella"_ dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza _"otra vez te alejas de la gente que te quiere y los asustas por el" _- no volverá a pasar- esa promesa era mas para mi.

Los chicos se fueron y mis amigas les tuve que mentir _"mentir otra vez por el" _eso tenia que terminar si tenia que suplicarle que me dejara lo aria, ya no podía hacerme mas daño, ya no se lo permitiría.

Me arregle en tiempo record tenia que llegar a mis clases o perdería mi beca, cuando salí note algo raro en el cielo estaba nublado adonde se había ido el sol, _gracias suerte_, no podía pedirle no encontrármelo ya que deja muy claro que no estaba conmigo.

Caminaba por el campus al pendiente para no verlos, mi celular comenzó a sonar vi la pantalla, si definitivamente tenia que cargar conmigo una pata de conejo, una herradura y un trébol de cuatro hojas tal vez, solo tal vez la suerte me diera una vistazo. Jake seguía insistiendo, tenia que fingir que nada me pasaba ya que el lo notaria al momento, suspire y conteste.

-hola Jake- no sobre actúes

-¿hola? A que se debe tanto entusiasmo- se rio- o debo preguntar ¿Qué quieres esconderme?- como deje que Jake me conociera tan bien

-nada solo que… no importa

-ellos ¿verdad?- solo dije un "aja" para no descubrirme- tengo buenas noticias para que te olvides de ellos

-te casas con Leah- grite feliz, eso si que me ayudo a olvidar

-no- suspiro- pero pronto, los que se casan son otros

-creo saber quien- seguía feliz los Quileutes son como mi segunda familia

-Emily y Sam- dijimos al mismo tiempo, el agrego- ya era hora no crees

-si se tardaron pero no importa ¿Cuándo?

-en un mes, ya enviaron la invitación

-ahí estaré sin falta

-te quiero Bell´s por favor deja a esos aun lado ok- podía notar la preocupación en su voz- cuídate

-tu también, te quiero- y colgó

Pensándolo mejor la suerte si daba señales de conocerme pues me dio al mejor amigo del mundo. Sin el seguiría en mi obscuridad, en un manicomio o peor muerta. Llegue a la biblioteca de manera mecánica siempre que necesitaba un lugar donde aislarme llegaba aquí.

-hola- maldije al oír esa voz

-Bella como estas- oí el tono de burla en so voz ¿les conto todo?

-bien- lo me gire para irme a otro lado

-tenemos que hablar

-Contigo no tengo nada que hablar

-claro que si de lo que paso anoche- tenia que ser

-no paso nada- voltee a verlo- anoche no paso nada

-claro que paso tu y yo….- no lo deje terminar

-yo-me señale- solo me divertí anoche, un día mas en mi vida de humana

-que dices- me vio como si estuviera loca, bueno tal vez ahora lo estaba

-ya me oíste quería cerrar ese capitulo en mi vida y lo hice- le sonreí- digamos que esa era mi venganza

-¿venganza?- medido grito

-¿vas a repetir todo lo que digo?- me burle- si venganza, tu me dejaste tirada ahora yo hago lo mismo- torcí la boca- aunque no creo que te importe

-tu me importas- me reí

-si claro como una mascota le preocupa a su amo- bufe- ya déjame en paz quiero terminar mi carrera, casarme en la playa, tener hijos- lo vi directo a los ojos lo que estaba por decir le dolería y no quería perderme eso- y tu no puedes dármelo un mostro como tu no puede dar cosas tan hermosas

Todos se quedaron en shock ese era mi momento de salir huyendo, me metía a la biblioteca, me deje caer en una silla. Recordé su cara después de lo que dije era de total sufrimiento, eso quería entonces por que me sentía mal.

Me puse a buscar un libro que me hacia falta después llamaría a cualquiera para no salir sola.

-mostro- me acorralo en un rincón, por que me vine a meter en el lugar mas lejano de la biblioteca

-aléjate- mis intentos de alejarlo eran inútiles

-por que no quiero- sentí su aliento en mi cara- tengo que hablar contigo

-yo no tengo nada que hablar- trate otra vez de alejarme- en resumen te odio- por su cara pasaron muchas emociones, seguía siendo voluble

-no lo creo- tomo mi cara con su mano- lo de ayer me lo demostró

-ayer solo fue…

-hicimos el amor- su voz fue un dulce susurro

-solo fue sexo

-puedes odiarme, pero no eres una cualquiera- su voz zona afilada- eras virgen

-si un pequeño inconveniente pero eso no significa nada

-esperabas a que fuera con alguien especial- acaricio mi pómulo- y eso me agrada, a si se que ninguno de esos estúpidos que te rodean tienen una oportunidad

-tu eres el que no tiene oportunidad

-solo deja que te explique- no lo iba a dejar a si que utilice el arma que acaba de descubrir me abálense sobre sus labios.

Se sentía también tener sus labios sobre lo míos _"solo es sexo"_ me dije no tenia por que ser mas, solo disfrutar de algo. Llevo sus manos a mi cintura y me apretó contra el, yo enrede mis manos en su cuello, su lengua delineo mi labio inferior y con gusto le di acceso. El aire comenzó a faltar y el se dio cuenta por eso se separo de mi.

-vamos- me tomo de la mano y me llevo fuera de la biblioteca

-mis cosas- le dije

-ya le pediré a alguien que las recoja- no puse mas resistencia quería estar con el, en que momento el sexo paso a ser mi prioridad numero uno y por que con el.

_No olviden dejar sus comentarios_

_Any_


	9. Chapter 9

_Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y algunos de los diálogos, lo demás sale de mi loca cabeza._

**CITAS Y CELOS**

Llevaba una semana desde aquel día, una semana de seguir con mis "encuentros" con Edward, el ahora era mi adicción no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que me hacia sentir.

Y aquí estoy entre sus brazos dejándome llevar por mi instinto, dejando que el agá lo que quiera conmigo soy tonta, lo se, pero es difícil resistirse a tan maravilloso ser bueno hablo solo de su físico ya que por dentro debe estar podrido.

No podía perdonarlo solo tomaba lo que yo quería, sobre el pasado no había dejado que hablara.

-me tengo que ir- le dije levantándome de la cama

-esta bien te llevo- se levanto conmigo

-no traigo mi coche además tengo que pasar por Ash a su trabajo- comencé a vestirme

-ok- imito mi acción- Alice dice que mañana será un día nublado me pregunto si quieres hacer algo

-lo siento no puedo- sonreí de manera maliciosa- voy a salir con Scott- vi sus ojos relampaguear, _"entenderías si te digo que soy un hombre"_ me dijo una vez y los hombres son celosos por instinto, yo no significo nada para el, pero este lo superaba.

-¿con tu amigo ese?

-si con mi amigo- ya había terminado de vestirme- bueno nos vemos

-espera- me tomo del brazo y me volteo- primero despídete

-¿que acabo de hacer?- trate de soltarme ya tenia su rostro muy cerca del mío

-no lo hiciste bien- estampo sus labios con los míos, el beso como siempre estaba cargado de pasión, esa que me dejaba sin aire me soltó cuando mi corazón y todos mis demás órganos reclamaban aquel elemento esencial.

-ya me voy- me aleje de el- te llamo después

Comenzó a reírse- me haces sentir como tu amante

-y no lo eres- me burle y sin esperar repuesta salí

Camino a casa pensé en todo lo ocurrido desde que me entregue a el, "entregue" ¿como fui estúpida y me deje guiar por mis hormonas? Que sencillo es olvidar el daño que me hiso mientras me hace el amor "no, no sexo esto es simple sexo" que de simple no tiene nada ya que el es un ser sobrenatural.

A Edward le gustaba estar conmigo me lo decía cada que llegaba a su de departamento, ese que compro para nuestros encuentros, que fácil es gastar dinero cuando te sobra, pero lo único que me complacía de cierta forma es que no tiene con quien compararme.

_Flash back_

_Mi cuerpo me demandaba un memento de paz, llevaba medio día sin dársela Edward vio mi cansancio y me soltó cuando empezaba con una nueva ronda._

_-te dejare descasar- sonrío_

_-gracias- dije sarcástica_

_-anda descansa después te llevo a tu casa- me hundí en las almohadas, tenia una pregunta rondándome desde la primera vez que estuve con el- pregunta_

_-es…- me mordí el labio- hace tiempo me dijiste que había una cosa en la que nos parecíamos-voltee a verlo_

_-si recuerdo ese día- su semblante cambio durante un segundo que creí estar alucinado- ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?_

_-¿eras vir…- era tonto tener vergüenza cuando ya había hecho otras cosas pero no puede evitarlo._

_Oí su risa, lo fulmine con la mirada- tranquila a mi también me da pena- suspiro y me atrapo con sus hermosos ojos- tu me quitaste lo único puro en mi- rompió en una carcajada, tardo un minuto en recuperarse y volver a hablar- no me arrepiento en lo mas mínimo_

_Fin Flash Back_

…_.._

El día estaba nublado como lo predijo Alice, nunca apostaría en su contra, todo el campus era un caos. Iba a celebrarse un festival de música, todo aquel que tuviera una banda podría participar, por eso se oía música por todos lados lo peor era lo intentos de música.

-estos me dejaran sordo- susurro una voz en mi oído

-si creo que me pondré algodón en los oídos o terminare con migraña- voltee a verlo y le sonreí- ¿que no tienes una banda como todos?

-oye soy rebelde no músico- comenzamos a reírnos- hoy promete ser un día lluvioso sabes lo que significa pinki

-¿tratar de conquistar al mundo?- pregunte, comenzamos de nuevo con la risa, esa caricatura es el gusto culposo de Scott, la primera vez que salimos me lo confeso.

-no ya hablo en tono serio- pero su sonrisa no se borraba- ¿vamos a montar en motocicleta?-le mentí a Edward, pero ya no era mentira además desceba distraerme un poco.

-claro saliendo de mi clase vamos- le sonreí- nos vemos- le grite cuando empecé a caminar solo se trataba de una broma debido al escándalo, sonrió negando y me respondió

-¿Qué?-solo sacudí la mano despidiéndome

Mis clases pasaron mi mayor complicación, las disfruto al máximo. Como iba a salir con Scott alguien debía llevarse mi auto le marque a todas mis amigas pero ninguna respondía estaba por abortar la misión y dejar aquí mi auto cuando Ash me marco.

-hola Bell´s

-hasta que alguien responde- dije teatralmente

-¿que quieres?

-no por la malas nada- me hice la ofendida- conseguiré una buena amiga que quiera ayudarme

-ya basta de dramas Swan- comenzó a reírse- ya se para que me quieres hable con Scott- aja –paso por tu auto tengo la copia

-gracias pero se que esto lo haces por Scott

-si. La verdad es que el me encanta para ti- suspiro- esta bien ve yo cuido de tu auto

-te quiero

-lo se, lo se- colgó

Problema resuelto, camine por el campus animada me gusta mucho la velocidad sentir el aire golpear mi cara, Jake me había enseñado muy bien a montar en motocicleta.

Puse mis cosa en mi auto solo me quede con la chaqueta y mi cartera.

-veo que esperas con ansias a tu amigo- dijo a mis espaldas

-claro, lo quiero mucho- voltee a verlo, sus ojos estaban entre cerrados

-no me gusta lo que piensa- y gruñía

-pues no escuches sus pensamientos- comencé a caminar a una de las bancas

Me tomo del brazo y me pego a su pecho – no sabes lo pervertida que es su mente- sus ojos estaban relampagueando de ira - quiere tocarte - paso su por mi cintura- besarte- acerco sus labios a los míos pero sin tocarlos- pero no se carca ni un poco a lo que podrían hacer con magnifico cuerpo - mi respiración ya era áspera jadeaba por aire

-suéltame tengo que irme.- pero en realidad deseaba irme con el en ese momento

"_no, el no puede saber lo que ocasiona en ti"_ grito mi voz interna- Scott esta por llegar

-no voy a deja que te toque- gruño

-es mi vida, mi cuerpo yo decido- lo señale con un dedo- aléjate

-solo recuerda lo que te hago sentir- mordió mi lóbulo- no vemos después

Mi mente estaba en lo recuerdos de aquellas con el, maldito provoca tantas cosas en mi, oí el motor de la motocicleta el muy maldito había terminado con mi buen humor.

-vamos Preciosa- me grito Scott, subí me coloque el casco y me sujete fuerte de el, la moto iba a toda velocidad el aire golpeaba mi cara, esperaba disfrutar lo que tanto espere durante el día pero el recuerdo de ir en su espalda, viendo borrones verdes de los bosques de Forks arruino todo gracias a Edward.


	10. Chapter 10

_Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y algunos de los diálogos, lo demás sale de mi loca cabeza._

**VIGILADA**

Scott me llevo a pasear fuimos al cine, vimos una película que decía "terror" pero mi acompañante y yo nos reímos del intento de zombi que pusieron, toda la gente se nos quedaba viendo, lanzándonos miradas asesinas, lo que nos provoco mas risas.

-te dije que saliéramos antes- le dije a Scott mientras reíamos

-lo se pero fue divertido- tomo mi mano, pareció no darse cuenta de que yo quería retirarla –el chico de a lado se tapo los ojos en una escena cuando nos reímos y vio todo

-somos malos- me detuve y voltee estaba segura que sentí que alguien nos seguía

-¿Qué pasa?- volteo junto conmigo

-nada solo creí…- debía estar loca –nada, ¿adonde vamos?

-a montar moto- sonrió –ese era el plan ¿recuerdas?

Nos subimos a su moto, sentía como si alguien me observara, eso era un locura pues íbamos en la motocicleta ¿quien podría estarme observado todo ese trayecto y a esa velocidad? Tal vez me estaba volviendo paranoica o loca… no loca ya estoy o ¿como me podía llamar cuando estaba teniendo una aventura con un vampiro? VAMPIRO la palabra resonó en mi cabeza que ser podría seguirme a la velocidad de una motocicleta sin ser visto.

Fije mi vista en el bosque que se extendía frente a nosotros buscando algo ¿Qué? no estoy segura, una ser pálido, con ojos como borgoña, pero pensado mejor podría ser de ojos dorados ¿se atreverían a seguirme? si no lo habían hecho en este tiempo ¿por que ahora? no tenían excusa para seguirme solo que… y si algún vampiro de ojos rojos estaba cerca y quisieran protegerme.

-estas bien- Scott me saco de mi divagación, las manos me temblaban

-yo…- respire profundo –si no me prestes atención

Pasamos la tarde pero nunca llovió y era lo que nos gusta sentir el peso de la ropa mojada mientras el viento trataba de secarla, tan reconfortante como correr… detuve mi pensamiento en seco, tenia que dejar de pensar en seres mitológicos, en seres mitológicos que sobrevivieran de sangre. Me olvide de ellos un momento y me concentre en Scott, jamás lo vería como algo mas que un buen amigo y me golpeaba por hacerlo creer lo contrario a el y a Thomas los dos son personas valiosa que meren lo mejor y yo no lo soy.

¿Como puedo serlo? Me presto a un juego en que tarde o temprano perderé, soy consiente de una cosa lo que hago no es bueno.

Camino a casa pasamos a comer una pizza decepcionados de que la lluvia nos fallara, pero de algún modo haber molestado ala gente en el cien nos dejo un poco de satisfacción, cuando el sol empezó a desaparecer las nubes nos permitieron verlo y juro que vi un destello en la copa de un árbol, o me estaban siguiendo o ya tenia que hospitalizarme en un psiquiátrico.

-¿Cómo te fue?- Ash y Sara estaban en la sala platicando mientras hacían sus tareas

-bien- fruncí el ceño -pero no llovió

-tu si estas loca como puede gustarte eso- Sara empezó con su táctica hablar bien de Thom –Thom jamás dejaría que por una imprudencia te enfermeras

-si pero a Scott le gusta que ella disfrute no la trata como una muñeca de pastel- contraataco Ash

-ser un caballero no quiere decir que la tárate como muñeca de pastel

¿no se daban cuenta que yo esta de pie frente a ellas? Oí la pelea sin meterme estaba de acuerdo con todos los defectos y virtudes que mencionaban por eso me gustaban Scott y Thom, como me gustaría poder enamorarme de nuevo de una persona que juntara todas esas virtudes y desaciertos.

Que me protegía pero ala vez me llevara la máximo, que fuera el caballero de armadura blanca y la vez un rebelde, Edward me protegía, cuidaba, era un caballero el era todo lo que yo quería y por el que hubiera dado mi vida, pero ahora buscaba la adrenalina que sentía al estar con el, por que si me trataba como una muñeca de cristal.

-tu que piensas- Ash me aventó un cojín

-oye- me queje

-no haces caso- se defendió

-ves por eso digo que hace mal juntarse con salvajes se te pega- Sara nos sonrío, Ash y yo le aventamos un cojín –locas- comenzamos a reírnos –ya, Bella de verdad que piensas

-lo mismo que tu- sonrió triunfante- y lo mismo que Ash- soltó una carcajada

-eso no es gracioso Swan- se quejo Sara –enserio ¿quién es?

-¿Quién es…- sus palabras me confundieron

-si el que te roba esa sonrisa que traes todo el día en la cara- mis ojos estuvieron a punto de salirse, no podía ser cierto yo no andaba con una sonrisa tonta por ahí

Y menos si Edward era el causante

-están locas solo estoy feliz por que pronto iré a la boda de mis amigos- eso no era mentira, ansiaba ya que pasara los días para poder estar alado de mis amigos.

Oímos como se abría la puerta seguro se trataba de Brith por eso no voltee pero la cara de mis amigas, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, la boca levemente abierta, me hiso voltear. Mi mandíbula llego al suelo, el corazón se acelero y mis pulmones reclamaban aire, y él en todo su esplendor me veía con una sonrisa, estaba segura que oía cada uno de mis latidos.

-chicas les presento a Edward- Brith le señalo con la mano a cada una de nosotras, en un momento de lucidez pensé que no era necesario las presentaciones ya que el sabia quienes éramos y con un poco de humor pensé que a mí me conocía muy bien.

-un gusto- haciendo alarde de su caballerosidad tomo la mano de cada una de las chicas y la beso.

-Edward te he visto en algún lado- Ash empezó analizarlo. Como si no se acordada de haber visto a un ser tan perfecto como el – ¿un ser perfecto?- _"que te pasa Bella" _me reprendí

-no lo creo- contesto –me acordaría

-mmm íbamos a cenar- Sara trato de llamar la atención del recién llegado –gustarías una pizza-

-por mi está bien- _"¿Qué?" _entrecerré los ojos y él me dedico un sonrisa de burla

-chicas vamos- todas asintieron –oh pero Edward no se puede quedar solo

-que se quede Brith- sugerí quería salir de mi propia casa –es su invitado

-si tienes razón- dijo la aludida, rogué que lo vi en los ojos de las chicas se quedara ahí en sus ojos.

-no Brith ven con nosotras, tú te llevas bien con Ross el encargado a si nos tendera más rápido- _"que suerte"_ pensé con sarcasmo claro que no se podían quedar calladas a las tres les había gustado. Odio el día que hicimos aquel pacto

"_no fijarnos en el mismo hombre, pero si no se pudiera evitar luchar con las mismas ventajas, y si a una no le gustara actuaria de intermediara"_ ¿Por qué no mostré poco mas de entusiasmo? Como vieron que yo no me lo coma con los ojos me dejaron a mí, en cuanto cerraron la puerta suspire.

-¿Qué haces con Brith?

-es mi compañera- sonrió de lado

-pero si no vas…

-voy a clases complementarias- se encogió de hombros -en la noche- me explico

-claro que se que son clases complementarias- me enoje –pero ¿por qué vas con Brith?

-yo no lo elegí- volvió a sonreír por eso no le creí y él lo vio –ok Alice vio que podría acercarme a ti así… bueno antes de nuestros acercamientos- se burlo el muy…

-bueno entonces disfruta tu cena cuando te la traigan- me toco burlarme

-van a tardar- no perdía la sonrisa

-¿Qué hicieron?- sabia que este era un plan

-nada Alice y mis hermanos se encargaran de distraerlos

-¿distraerlos? ¿Para qué?

-para estar contigo- en un segundo estaba frete a mí, su velocidad ya no me impresionaba, toco mi mejilla –me estaba muriendo de los celos

-¿Qué?

-verte con ese tipo…-lo sabia

-eres un acosador- me aleje un poco de él.

-solo trataba de evitar que se acercara mas a ti- volvió acerarse

-eres un sicópata- me abrazo la cintura –déjame- trate de zafarme

-te dije lo que piensa- beso mi cuello –lo que quiere hacerte- beso mi oreja

-Ed…Edward- suspire –basta mis amigas…- no estaba oponiendo mucha resistencia –por…

-se tardaran- y atrapo mi labios

Sabía que era contradictorio odiarlo y la vez sentir que no podía vivir sin sus carisias, no sabía si podía sentir eso con otro hombre, pero tampoco podía comparar un dios con un ser ordinario. Me olvide de mi divagación para concentrarme en él y en como mi cuerpo lo reclamaba, mis pulmones se olvidaban de su función. Otra vez termine entre sus fríos brazos.

-a qué hora llegan las chicas- susurre

-en una hora- contesto

-¿porque viniste?- todavía no me contestaba

-soy hombre Bella- y eso no me responde –los celos me mataban necesitaba saber que ese hombre no te alejaría de mi

-Edward no soy tuya y no es necesario que nadie me aleje de ti- voltee a verlo –en cualquier momento puedo hacerlo

-sí pero aquí estás conmigo

-no será siempre en algún momento me aburriré- no podía dejarlo saber que tenía razón, lo quería lejos de mi y aquí estaba entre sus brazos disfrutando de sus carisias, olvidándome de que me estaba vigilando ¿Cuando terminaría con esto?

_Perdón por el retraso no tengo disculpa sol falta de tiempo espero sean piadosas merezco Reviews._

_Any_


	11. Chapter 11

_Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y algunos de los diálogos, lo demás sale de mi loca cabeza._

**LA BODA**

Los días seguían pasando como y yo seguía huyendo en las tardes a brazos de Edward, de algún modo mi vida se había convertido en monótona, en la mañanas desayunaba con las chicas, salíamos juntas a la universidad, ahí platica con Scott y Thomas, en las tardes me inventaba algo para quedarme para luego escabullirme al departamento de Edward y ahí me entregaba a el sin importarme nada.

Pero por esta parte la monotonía no me importaba, por que cuando tienes sexo con un vampiro nada es aburrido.

-Bell's tu celular está sonando- grito Ash desde la cocina

-voy- me estaba bañando, antes de empezar mis aventuras con Edward no me importaba que las chicas me vieran con una diminuta toalla pero ahora tenía marcas de las manos de el por todo el cuerpo por eso me puse una bata

-ya colgaron ¿qué hacías?- pregunto

-me bañaba- le conteste tome mi celular, la llamada era de Jake –se va a enojar

-¿Quién?

-Ash te han dicho que eres un poco entrometida- levante un ceja

-sí pero no les hago caso- me enseño la lengua

Camine al cuarto para marcarle a mi amigo y no tener a Ash metiendo sus narices. Para que me estaría llamando Jake no había nada relevante, bueno a menos que quisiera saber de los Cullen.

-¿Qué te pasa por que no contestas?- ese fue su cálido saludo

-si Jake yo también te quiero- le conteste sarcástica

-nada de eso te he estado hablando pero hay horas en las que pagas el celular

-no apago el celular –mentí lo apagaba cuando estaba con…

-si lo haces no mientas- he ahí el por qué digo que es mi mejor amigo

-está bien pero es cuando estoy haciendo la tarea- mentí otra vez rogando que no se diera cuenta

-vez que fácil es decir la verdad- sonreí –Bell`s mi llamada es para saber a que hora llegas

De qué habla, no tenía pensado ir a Forks hasta…- no lo sé- conteste, se me había olvidado la boda de Emily y Sam –tengo que entregar un trabajo- volví a mentir –creo que llegare ese día- _"si encuentro un boleto"_ pensé

-me tendrías que avisar para ir por ti- me contesto mi amigo

-no tú tienes que ayudar a Sam yo le hablo a Charlie

-bien, entonces nos vemos el sábado- quise gritar hoy era martes – Bella tienes el boleto ¿verdad? – que malo era tener un buen amigo en estos momentos

-si tengo un o reservado para el viernes y seguir para poder cambiarlo para el sábado- soltó un risita –Jacob Black crees que me olvide de la boda de mis amigos

-si- oyó su risa atreves del teléfono –siento dudar de ti perdón

-está bien, disculpas aceptadas- tenía que encontrar un boleto por eso me apure a despedirme –nos vemos en la boda cuídate y cuida todos por allá

-espero que no faltes- gruño –si lo haces no pongas un pie en la push sola

-acepto la amenaza- reí y colgué

Comencé a hablar a las aerolíneas, no estábamos en fechas navideñas y de verano. ¿Por qué no conseguía un boleto? Todo el día estuve al teléfono me dejaban esperando y no contestaban al día siguiente fue lo mismo pero se me dificultaba mas por las clases, en la tarde no tuve que inventar nada las chicas dieron por hecho que iría al aeropuerto a buscar su ansiado boleto. Llego al departamento de Edward, ahí la esperaba el.

-como estuvo tu día- me pregunto

-pesado- me deje caer en el sillón –las personas de las aerolíneas son unas groseras "permítame la comunico"- imite la voz de las telefonistas – y me dejan en la línea

-para que quieres un boleto

-para ir a casa- me tape la cara con las manos, sentí sus frías manos en ellas.

-quieres que lo consiga- voltee a verlo y le sonreí lógico que la familia Cullen conseguía lo que quería, asentí – hablare con Alice ¿para cuándo lo quieres?

-para el viernes si se puede- le dije, el sonrió y saco su celular

-hola- le dijo a la persona con la que hablaba –ok gracias, yo le digo

-¿Qué paso?- me levante –lo consiguieron

-si Alice ya lo había visto venir- torció la boca –pero… ¿iras con los nativos?

-si- por que se ponía así el sabia de mi amistad con los licántropos –es la boda de Sam y Emily tengo que estar ahí

-bueno entonces te vas el viernes- me abrazo por la cintura

-gracias

En ese momento me olvide de la boda de mis amigos de todo, solo era consciente de lo que Edward hacia con mi cuerpo, como besaba mi cuello, como me apretaba contra él. Todo se me olvido cuando me hiso suya, como podía declararme suya en estos momentos de verdad perdía la razón en sus brazos.

Así llego el viernes Brith me llevo al aeropuerto, y me dijo que le diera a Emily y Sam sus mejores deseos, cuando llegue al aeropuerto de Port Angels me acorde que no le hable a Jake o Papa, iba a pedir un taxi cuando un hombre se me acerco.

-Señorita Swan- asentí –sígame por favor- si claro cómo no, el tipo sonrió –el Señor Cullen me contrato para llevarla

-¿Edward?

-si el- seguí al hombre y vi un carro del año esperando por mí, sonreí al él no se le pasaba nada

Cuando llegue a casa papa iba para afuera, me vio y levanto una ceja se acerco al coche –Bell`s por que no me hablaste- vio al chofer

-se me olvido pero alguien se encargo de traerme

-muy bien, gracias- le dijo al Chofer, este solo asintió le dio mis maletas y se fue, cuando entramos me vio raro –quien es el hombre con el que sales

-¿hombre?

-si, el que mando ese auto

-nadie, nadie- le sonreí tome mis cosas y subí a mi cuarto

Este lugar es tan confortable, ¿confortable? Eso no pensaba cuando llegaba después de lo sucedido en mi cumpleaños 18. Pero ahora mis fantasmas habían desaparecido, creo que gracias a Edward por lo menos sirvió de algo. Al día siguiente llegue me levante temprano desayune con Charlie, el partió antes a la Push para ayudar a Sue, sonrió al recordar a sus papa nervioso antes de declararse a la mama de Leah y Seth.

Ella espero un rato arreglo un poco la casa, parecía que Charlie ya no la necesitaba, eso era bueno su papa necesitaba a otra persona en su vida así como Renee tenía a Phil. Oí la puerta baje corriendo, cuando abrí la puerta vi el carro de Jacob enfrente el estaba buscando algo en su cajuela, Leah estaba en el asiento de adelante me salido con la mano antes de bajarse, tomo la mano de Jake y caminaron juntos, yo sonreí me encantaba ver a mi amigo tan enamorado.

-Bell`s- me abrazo, le devolví el abrazo, me alejo de el bruscamente

-¿qué te pasa?- vi sus ojos negro ardiendo, igual que Leah arrugaba la nariz

-qué demonios has estado haciendo con lo chupasangre- me grito

Mis piernas temblaron y mi corazón se acelero, Jake temblaba tenía mucho que no había perdido el control de esa manera en que momento se me olvido que mi amigo licántropo olería la esencia de Edward en mi.


	12. Chapter 12

_Los personajes le pertenecen a la autora de esta saga que nos tiene atrapados __Stephenie Meyer. _

_**SORPRESA**_

Vi el cuerpo de mi amigo temblar las venas de sus brazos resaltaban al igual que las de su rostro, Leah me veía con los ojos abiertos de par en par quería salir corriendo por primera vez sentí miedo hacia ellos. Di un paso atrás, el cual no paso desapercibido para ellos, Jake comenzó a respirar grandes bocanadas de aire su novia que no estaba tan alterada comenzó a acariciarle el brazo.

-Tranquilo- susurro en su oído

-contesta- gruño Jake

Trague el nudo que se formo en mi garganta para decir algo pero no salió nada mi amigo se cerco y yo retrocedí enarco una ceja, dio otro paso el mismo que yo retrocedí, sus ojos volvieron a flamear y apretó los puños antes de gritarme

-no soy uno de ellos- se movió tan rápido que no pude escapar me tomo de los brazos –yo jamás te aria daño o que ¿por eso retrocedes por que no soy un asqueroso chupa…

-si de verdad no quieres lastimarla suéltala- mis piernas temblaron al oír su voz

Jake me soltó, tambaleándome busque a Edward estaba en las escaleras con sus ojos clavados en Jake y Leah. Sentí como mi sangre abandonaba mi cuerpo un vampiro y dos licántropos fácilmente una pelea se podía desatar y no quería pensar quien resultaría ganador.

Ese nuevo pensamiento me dio fuerza para ponerme en medio de ellos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- quería sonar enojada, pero mi voz era pastosa

-Te lo diré luego- contesto pero sin mirarme

-no tu te vas ahora- en un pestañeo estaba entre Leah y Jake la primera me sujetaba de los brazos y mi amigo nos protegía con su cuerpo

-vete de aquí- gruño

-no, tu no eres nadie para correrme- sus ojos viajaron a mi

-ella dijo que te largues- apretó los puños cuando comenzó a temblar

-mas vale que te tranquilices perro- vi como trato de dar un paso, pero se detuvo al instante –le aras daño- su voz ahora estaba cargada de angustia y en sus ojos vi que tenia miedo.

-yo nunca la lastimaría, no soy tu

-entonces cálmate

-vete- dije en un susurro –ellos jamás me aran daño

-no fue lo que vi- sus ojos se posaron en Leah que estaba tras de mi, luego asintió y sin decir nada desapareció, me quede perpleja ¿Qué había pasado? Al parecer no fui la única que estaba en ese estado ya que cuando Jake volteó su rostro era de confusión que desapareció cuando me vio.

-¿Qué paso?

-amor tranquilo recuerda lo que hablamos- ¿todos estaba confabulados para volverme loca? No esperaba esa actitud de Leah y para dejarme con la boca abierta agrego –es la vida de Bella

-¿de que demonios hablas?- dijimos Jake y yo a coro

-tu- me señalo – vete a bañar e intenta sacar ese hedor de tu cuerpo, no creo poder calmar a los demás- me quede donde estaba- apúrate, ahora subo para ayudarte- asentí y en automático subí hacer lo que me dijo

¿Que demonios hacia Edward en Forks o mejor que hacia en mi casa? Me bañe por una hora no estaba segura que hacer para que el olor se fuera o si ya se había ido. –Isabella vamos apresúrate- dijo Leah, me envolví en una toalla y salí estaba sentada en mi cama con algo en las manos que escondió en su bolsa de inmediato

-¿Qué es eso?- me mordí la lengua por ser una entrometida

-nada- olfateo y yo sonreí –bien no hay hedor- asintió para si misma

-¿Cómo esta Jake?- pregunte mientras me vestía- esta muy molesto

-no lo se, conmigo estaba tranquilo- tomo el peine y se acerco a mi – vamos a peinarte- suspire, no se que había en mi que todo mundo quería jugar a que yo era una Barbie.

-por que no te molesto tanto como a Jake- pregunte después de un rato de silencio –pensé que odiabas a los Cullen más que todos.- oí como suspiro – y creo que le dijiste algo a Edward

-¿Qué?

-te vio, asintió y salió- voltee a verla -¿Qué paso?

-te lo diré después de la fiesta- iba a protestar por eso levanto una mano para callarme- no quiero arruinar la boda de mi prima

-¿como se puede arruinar con esto?

-ya te lo diré- acepte no había forma de hacerla hablar, su carácter es muy fuerte, aparte de su fuerza lobuna.

Salimos de casa para ir a la Push, todos estaban ahí reunidos, mis amigos no pararon de preguntarme sobre la escuela y haciendo bromas hasta a ellos mismo

-como es el mundo exterior- dijo Embry riendo

-bueno es… mas amplio- todos estallamos a carcajadas, casi todos ya que Jake estaba alejado de nosotros

-¿Qué le pasa a Jake?- pregunto su cuñado

-nada esta nostálgico- contesto Leah

Emily se veía hermosa con el vestido que le diseño Sue, Sam no paro de sonreír todo el tiempo, hasta llegue a pensar que se lastimaría el rostro pero no creo que le importar pues estaba con su Emily –como el la llama- y ahora como marido y mujer, me sentí mal pues una punzada de celos me recorrió lo celos son malos sean como sean. La fiesta de hiso reunión familiar solo quedaban los chicos de la manada decidí que era momento de hablar con Leah me acerque a ella y Jake

-Leah crees que es hora- ella asintió, le dio su vaso de refresco a un Jake confundido

-nos vemos mañana voy a casa de Bella

-no quiero que estés en esa casa- la tomo de la mano. Me dolió su comentario parecía que yo tenia la peste o algo así dolida me aleje de ellos, les dese lo mejor a los novios, cuando iba al carro de Leah, Jake me tomo del brazo.

-Perdón por ser un bruto- me abrazo –solo que no quiero verte sufrir

-gracias Jake eres el mejor amigo del mundo

-lo se- le di un golpe en el pecho y el se echo a reír – sabes que eso fue como un hoja cayendo

-espera voy por una palanca- le sonreí –gracias

-¿nos vamos?- dijo Leah a nuestras espaldas mientras sonreía

El camino a casa fue silencioso yo quería preguntar de que se trataba todo esto, que le había dicho a Edward o mejor por que se comunico de esa manera con el.

-llegamos- anuncio –entremos para que me bombardees con tus preguntas

Arregle el colchón inflable que sería mi cama, Leah se quedaría en mi cama no s desarreglamos y pusimos nuestras pijamas. Estaba ansiosa necesitaba respuestas a mis preguntas a un no formuladas.

-bien empieza

-¿Qué paso?- _"ja esa era todo donde quedaron todas tus fabulosas preguntas"_ se burlo una vocecita en mi cabeza

-bueno hace uno meses estaba patrullando sola cuando capte un hedor lo seguí y me trajo hasta aquí- me asuste un vampiro cerca de papá- el olor era raro nunca había olido algo así pero sin dudas era un vampiro, entonces lo vi

-¿Quién era?

-Edward- estudio mi rostro –si Bella vino a buscarte


	13. Chapter 13

_Los personajes le pertenecen a la autora de esta saga que nos tiene atrapados_

_Stephenie Meyer quien nos los presta para usar nuestra imaginación._

_**¿SU DOLOR?**_

-de que demonios hablas- me levante de un brinco algo alterada

-si te calmas sigo hablando- refunfuñe y regrese a mi colchón. Tenia que alejarme ya que si estallaba por la furia no seria bueno… para mi ya que ponerse con una mujer lobo seria mi sentencia de muerte.

-ok- respire profundo- habla

-como te decía lo vi aquí en tu habitación, en ese momento controle todos mis pensamientos no quería que ninguno se enterara. por alguna extraña razón no me representaba un peligro.- por un momento se perdió en sus pensamientos

-Leah ¿Qué paso?

-lo vi desde fuera por un rato

-¿Qué estaba haciendo?

-nada, contemplaba algo- sonrió- yo estaba abajo no podía ver- se defendio

El rostro de Leah era inescrutable cosa me estaba sacando de mis casillas, no entendía por que hablaba de Edward con tanta tranquilidad, como si… no lo se era muy extraño. Sentí que me veía fijo, voltee a verla sus ojos me estudiaban no se que esperaba encontrar, respiro profundo y negó.

-¿Qué?- me irrito su comportamiento

-antes de continuar puedo preguntar algo que me imagino es personal

-supongo que si

-dios…-bufo- esto es difícil ¿te has acostado con el? –lo dijo en un susurro, como si no quisiera ser escuchada

-con quien- trate de hacerme la desentendida, cosa que no funciono por que se me subió la sangre a la cara, Leah me fulmino con sus hermoso ojos negros. Por un momento me olvide de lo que estábamos hablando y recordé a la Leah seria, triste, enojada, amargada con la vida que le toco y sonreí al ver el contraste con esta que estaba frente a mi, a pesar de estar seria y algo irritada por mi silencio sus ojos brillaban iluminando su rostro y todo gracias al mismo hombre que me salvo del abismo en el que estaba... Jacob Black.

-dime por que sonríes antes que Jake pierda sus mejor amiga- gruño

-en el pensaba- entrecerró los ojos- perdón me desvíe en mis pensamientos y llegue al hombre que nos cambio la vida

-el hombre mas guapo que hay sobre la tierra- suspiro "El amor" suspire.- pero no desvíes el tema te has acostado con Edward

-Leah… todo lo que te diga llegara a oídos de los chicos no quiero perder a mis amigos por…

-si no se han enterado que hable con el que te hace pensar que se enteraran de esto.

-esta bien- respire profundo –si me he acostado con el

-Bella- ahora hablo con preocupación –si no mal recuerdo tu eras…- sabia que quería decir a si que solo asentí –vaya el fue el primero-volví asentir –no te lastima eso es un hecho pero como se controla- comenzó a hablar consigo- según lo que me dijo tu sangre es mas llamativa para el…

-te dijo. ¿Qué te dijo?- parpadeo y me vio

-perdón, como te decía lo estaba vigilando hasta que oyó mis pensamientos, salió por la ventana retrocedí por instinto, estaba por aullar para pedir ayuda cuando el dijo "no voy a lastimarte Leah" entonces creí en tu palabra- vio la confusión en mis ojos- no creía las historias de los vampiros dotados- explico- después dijo "solo pasaba a recordar" yo pensé en ti y el dijo "si, venia a buscarla que tonto claro que no esta aquí" recordé que te acababas de ir a la universidad, abrió sus ojos como platos y dijo algo que no comprendí "no podemos ir"

-el no sabia donde estaba- susurre

-no lo sabia- ratifico- me sonrío y salió corriendo. me quede confundida y puse un muro sobre ese suceso

-no paso nada más- pregunte confundida pues tenía la idea que sabía mucho, mucho más.

-no hasta un mes después, imagino que con su don sabia como no toparse con la manada- le resto importancia- lo olí y por curiosidad seguí su olor me llevo a un prado muy bonito- _"nuestro prado" _pensé con tristeza- dime loca, pero salí de fase el me vio y sonrió antes de decir "gracias por la confianza" pero no me acerque más. El respiro profundo y se levanto "este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos hermosos" susurro pero como sabes nada se me escapa- me sonrió y le regrese la sonrisa- nos quedamos ahí sin decir nada por un largo rato hasta que me arte "por que estas aquí sabes que si los demás te ven no pensaran en el tratado" "no me importa nada" sus ojos se posaron en algo que tenia en su mano "sin ella nada importa" al momento supe que se refería a ti, Bella respira- se acerco a mi, en ese momento me di cuenta que estaba reteniendo el aire, respire

-lo siento continua- que daría por tener el don de Edward y poder ver lo que Leah me narraba

-no vuelvas a quedarte sin respiración… promételo

-lo prometo- aunque no estaba segura de lograrlo

-bueno…- vi que trataba de acomodar sus pensamientos- pensé en ti- repitió –y en como te veías antes del acantilado y no era muy diferente a como se veía el "tengo que agradecerles mucho" no entendí de que hablaba hasta que agrego "por ustedes ella sigue con vida" te juro que me estaba hartando no habla mucho, así que me gire sabía que no iba a causar problemas pero me hablo "¿puedo darte algo?" lo vi mas confundida que antes dejo en el suelo lo que traía en la mano "solo dáselo ella entenderá que es" no pude contenerme y pregunte "si tanto la extrañas por que la dejaste, bueno esta bien un ser humano no puede estar con una cosa como tu… sin ofender pero no entiendo" sonrío y me vio raro asta que me di cuanta que me había respondido sola- ¿se respondió sola? Cual era la repuesta ahora yo estaba confundida y con la garganta cerrada y ella precio ver eso por que comenzó a reírse

-de que te ríes- dije molesta –cual fue la repuesta

-Eres demasiado distraída o no quieres darte cuenta, imagino que la segunda por que la repuesta esta clara

-lo único que esta claro es que te lavo el cerebro, como pudiste darle al espalda a tu familia por el- nada de eso era cierto pues Edward jamás aria nada contra la vida de un ser humano pero estaba realmente molesta por no me dijo nada, solo que el se estuvo paseando por el pueblo

-recogí lo que dejo en el suelo y eso me hiso en tenderlo un poco, jamás le dije nada a nadie por que no paso nada, esto solo te incumbe a ti y a el

-¿Qué dejo?- mi impaciencia era demasiada, saco lo que había ocultado y me entrego una caja plana de cartón; la abrí con mucho cuidado, la tapa cayo de mis manos y mi corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte que me dolió el pecho.

Eran mis regalos, los regalos de aquel maldito cumpleaños, los que desaparecieron junto a el. También estaban sus fotos: la de la cocina, los dos juntos y la del sofá esa donde se veía lo que estaba por pasar.

-no se que significan esas cosas para ti se que significaron mucho para el- voltee demasiado rápido que asta me mare

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- en vez de responder saco una hoja -¿Qué es eso?

-esto es para mi lo dejo con todo eso- me entrego la hoja –creo que no entenderás si no quieres, pero si lo intentas…

No la seguí oyendo, todos mis sentidos estaban en la carta:

_Te agradezco que no le hayas hecho saber a nadie de mis visitas__**- **_no empezaba con un saludo o a quien la dirigía-_ se que no soy bienvenido y no solo por lo que soy si no por que rompí el tratado… no te espantes no he mordido a nadie pero si lastime al mas hermoso de todos los seres de este mundo a mi… no puedo llamarla mía ya no, yo renuncie a ella. En fin lo único que puedo decir es gracias por estar con ella, por ayudarla a encontrar el camino que tenia que seguir la he visto- llegamos al mismo lugar donde ella esta- sus ojos brillan, su sonrisa es constante en su vida rodeada de humanos. Así debe ser, yo jamás podría darle todo eso, su vida esta mucho mejor sin mi aunque mi existencia sea desgarradora sin ella. Solo te digo esto por lo gentil que fuiste al guardar mi secreto y cuidar lo único que puedo tener del amor de mi existencia, de nuevo gracias._

Algo cayó a la hoja, yo no podía entender que era todo eso ¿el amor de su existencia? Si yo significo eso para el entonces, ¿por que me dejo?, además el dijo que no me quería, que no era buena para el.

Sentí los brazos de Leah apretarme, ahí comprendí que estaba llorando, lo volvía hacer, Edward me hacia llorar de nuevo.

-si quieres respuestas por que no vas con el


	14. Chapter 14

_Los personajes le pertenecen a la autora de esta saga que nos tiene atrapados_

_Stephenie Meyer quien nos los presta para usar nuestra imaginación._

_Aquí otro capitulo para romper el numero de mal suerte para mi… si no les causa muchas molestias por favor dejen sus review no cuestan y si gustan._

_**EVADIENDO VERDADES**_

No quería volver…

Pero aquí estaba con mis amigas haciendo millones de preguntas sobre la boda: _¿alguien lloro? ¿Cuántos invitados eran? ¿Había chicos guapos? ¿Con cuantos bailaste? ¿Quién estaba mal vestida?... _y así continuaron.

Agradecí la distracción ya que todo el trayecto mi cabeza daba y daba vueltas a mi conversación con Leah, no entendía nada todo era muy confuso, pero tampoco quería saberlo esa era la única resolución que había tomado _"no saber nada" _ya conocía la obscuridad y no pensaba volver a tenerla en mi vida, además el ya no importaba nada para mi, lo que llore y sentí en Forks se queda ahí.

-Bellaaaaaa- gritaron y yo salte del susto, después se oyó un corro de risas. Me obligue a regresar de mi ensoñación Ash negaba mientras reía a carcajadas, Sahara se agarraba el estomago mientras de sus ojos salían lagrimas y Brith se tapa la boca pero se oía su carcajada.

-¿se puede saber de que se ríen?- y como si contara otro chiste ellas volvieron reír espere a que se cansaran que fue mucho tiempo. Cuando por fin se callaron me arriesgué a preguntar de nuevo -¿Por qué se reían?

-dios Bella es que hubieras visto la cara de terror que pusiste cuando te hable- sonrió Ash

-y por eso tanta risa, parecen niñas- me cruce de brazos

-no es que seamos niñas- se defendió Brith – es que te viste muy graciosa y nos tras si tenemos sentido del humor

-ya, ya –nos calmo Ash -Bella traes fotos- asentí y fui a mi maleta por ellas, sin fijarme al sacar las fotos cayeron otras cosas mis regalos.

-que es…- Sahara tomo las fotos – dios es…

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Ash acercándose al igual que Brith todas tenían los ojos abiertos de par en par –es Edward –voltearon a verme –Bella…

No dije nada aunque sabia que querían una explicación –Isabella de donde lo conoces - ¿Qué les decía? Era mi novio pero me dejo por ser una insignificante humana a si el es un vampiro… si como no

-el era mi novio –eso era verdad –vivía en Forks

-pero…

-tuvimos problemas se mudo y… ya no hay mas es todo

-¿segura?- Brith me estudiaba, asentí – ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?

-no me importa –sabía que preguntarían por la foto así que me adelante –la foto la tenia papá entre muchas de mis cosas

No quedaron conformes con mi explicación pero no preguntaron más las enseñe las fotos de la boda no comentaron nada de la cicatriz de Emily pero si de los chicos: me dijeron que Seth era muy guapo a pesar de ser pequeño y que Embry no se quedaba atrás pero a todas perecio gustarles mas Paul les dije lo desafortunadas que eran por el ya tenia novia, además agregue para mi era el amor de su vida.

Tuve que levantarme para ir a la escuela, me encontré con Scott quien me pregunto por mi viaje le platique todo y se mostro muy feliz de que yo hubiera disfrutado.

-me alegro que seas feliz eso es lo único que importa- me dijo cuando se despidió.

Después fui a la biblioteca necesitaba hacer una informe de un libro me quede mas de lo previsto pues me vi en la penosa situación de que la encargara me sacara. Las calles ya estaban iluminadas y había pocos estudiantes, camine hasta mi auto voltee al cielo había luna llena y se veía adornada de constelaciones, suspire me encanta ver las estrellas.

-nada puede compararse con tu belleza- salte por la impresión – lo siento no era mi intensión asustarte- me sonrío pero yo no le respondí no había pensado en el mejor dicho me obligue a no pensar en el. –creo que no te agrada verme

-no es eso- abrí la puerta del auto –nunca me alegra verte

-¿Qué paso?- me tomo del brazo para obligarme a verlo

-nada, solo que es la verdad- me encogí de hombros.

-hable con Brith me dijo de la foto, supongo que Leah hablo contigo ¿verdad?- no dije nada –por eso estas así

-no, lo que le hayas dicho a Leah no importa

-¿no quieres que te explique?- pregunto confundido

-no- frunció el ceño –no quiero saber nada por que no me interesa

-¿y si yo quiero decírtelo?

-tendrás que esperar a que yo quiera oírlo

-no sientes nada ¿enserió?- me pego a sus cuerpo, sentir claro que sentí. Mi cuerpo lo sentía y quería más.

-siento- pase mis brazos por sus hombros -y quiero sentirte ahora

Tomo mi mano y me arrastro a mi auto me abrió la puerta del copiloto y el se instalo del lado del conductor, no dijo nada, sabía a donde me llevaba por que conocía el camino. Aparco delante del edificio y volvió a tomar mi mano para llevarme al departamento, apenas cruzamos la puerta se lanzo sobre mi besándome con desesperación, yo lo recibí gustosa.

Mi mente trataba de jugar en mi contra _"no lo hagas esta mal" "pregunta aclara tus dudas" _gritaba, pero no iba a hacer caso si hablaba lo mas seguro es que terminara sumida en la obscuridad por que aquí en los brazos de Edward mientras acariciábamos nuestros cuerpos comprendí que lo amaba que nunca dejaría de amarlo, que no importaba que solo fuera un juego para el por que con tal de estar en sus brazos seria su juguete.

-me oirás- su voz me saco de mi tortura –me oirás por que no puedo mas, por que necesito que comprendas cuanto te amo y que nunca dejare de hacerlo.


	15. Chapter 15

_Los personajes le pertenecen a la autora de esta saga que nos tiene atrapados __Stephenie Meyer quien nos los presta para usar nuestra imaginación. __Gracias a todos los Reviews alientan mi imaginación._

**VERDADES**

_-me oirás- su voz me saco de mi tortura –me oirás por que no puedo mas, por que necesito que comprendas cuanto te amo y que nunca dejare de hacerlo._

Quería salir corriendo, si lo dejaba hablar sembraría en mi corazón la duda y peor a un la esperanza.

Pero sus brazos me tenían presa y de algo estaba segura es que no ganaría en una lucha para que me soltara ¿Qué podía hacer? Decirle que se callara, no, besarlo e incitarlo para que me hiciera el amor, tal vez se callaría el tiempo que estuviera absorto en… otras cosas, pero si lo conocía eso no lo detendría ¿podía soportarlo? Es decir, tal vez me diera un tiempo de su larga existencia pero cuando se cansara. ¿Yo soportaría verlo partir de nuevo?

No, la repuesta es no.

-por favor escucha- su voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-te escuchare- al fin había tomado una decisión –pero por favor antes hazme el amor –suplique.

Esta conversación era inevitable y antes de sumirme en la oscuridad quería sentir que me amaba tener algo que recordar… algo doloroso pero bello. No podía pensar en dolor cuando sus labios fríos recorrían mi cuerpo, solo podía sentir, sentir que mi sangre hervía, que mis huesos se volvían gelatina y que mi corazón amenazaba con salir de mi pecho.

-eres tan hermosa- susurro en mi oído – y mía –su vos de terciopelo me hiso jadear.

-solo tuya- me sorprendí de mi repuesta igual que el, por un minuto se quedo inmóvil. No le permitiría parar, por que si preguntaba el significado de mis palabras no tendría mi recuerdo –Edward hazme tuya– susurre otra vez suplicando.

No tuve que decir mas sus labios se apoderaron de los míos, parcia un ataque pero sabían tan dulces. Creí perder la conciencia cuando toque el cielo, deseaba perderla y nunca bajar de mi cielo, pero el mundo no era así y menos para mi.

-descansa un poco- dijo mientras me envolvía en sus brazos –después hablaremos – no tuvo que pedírmelo dos veces, me deje arrastrar por el cansancio tanto físico como emocional. Estaba tan agotada que los sueños no esperaron a hacer acto de presencia –mi ángel espero que me perdones.

...

Bostece ¿Cuánto había dormido? ¿Qué hora era? me arrepentí de abrir los ojos, olvide lo que ocurría cuando los abriera. Al instante se dio cuenta de que estaba despierta, beso mi cabello y acaricio mi brazo.

-pensé que no despertarías hoy- medio sonrío

-¿Qué hora es? me libero de su abrazo cuando vio que quería levantarme –las chicas se van a preocupar- frente a mi apareció un teléfono -¿Qué…

-habla para decirles que hoy no llegaras a casa

-¿Por qué voy a decirles eso?- sabía por que, pero si mis tontas preguntas me daban tiempo mejor

-sabes por que- puso el teléfono en mis manos – te espero afuera- el ya estaba vestido _"lo bueno de nunca dormir" _pensé. Le llame a las chicas y les dije que me quedaría con Alice no preguntaron nada. ¿Qué tanto se imaginaban?

Suspire antes de abrir la puerta.

-¿tienes hambre?- lo busque. Estaba frente al ventanal – ¿y bien?– insistió

-no, estoy bien- _"si claro bien"_ se burlo mi voz interior

-Bella- apenas parpadeé y ya lo tenia frente a mi, agarrándome por los hombros –tenemos que aclara esto, que te lastima y lo creas o no a mi también- su voz fue un susurro a final

-¿Por qué guardaste mis regalos?- comencé.

-por que soy infantil- sus ojos dorados brillaban con tal intensidad que parecía que estuviera llorando –quería dejar algo mío junto a ti

-¿junto a mi? ¿Para que?- ¿no me podía callar? Yo sola me estaba hundiendo.

-antes tengo que decirte por que me fui- comencé a negar antes de que terminara de hablar

-lo se. Me lo dijiste no remuevas eso- mi voz ya estaba rota

-lo que dije aquel horrible día fue una mentira, ¿como no podría amarte? te lo dije cada momento que estuve a tu lado **TU ERES MI VIDA**

-viviste dos años sin mi- le recordé alejándome dos pasos.

-Existir y vivir no es lo mismo- suspiro y comenzó a acercarse

-no me toques- me aleje un paso más –te escuchare pero no me toques por favor

-_"no quiero que vengas conmigo"_- mi cuerpo tembló al recordar esas palabras y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, sacudí la cabeza no podía desmoronarme frente a el –_"no me convienes Bella"_- jadee y me abrace para mantenerme unida ¿Por qué decía aquello? –Blasfemias– el gruñido que salió de su pecho me ayudo a apartar un poco las lagrimas, sus ojos me atravesaban y vi algo en ellos como reproche -¿Cómo pudiste creerme? ¿Tan poca era tu confianza en mi? ¿No pensaste que te estaba mintiendo?

-si pretendes culpar…

-solo te culpo de eso- me callo antes que siguiera hablando –todo lo demás es culpa mía

-a un no respondes mi pregunta

-¿los regalos?- asentí –estaban en tu cuarto, bajo una tabla- contuve el aliento –el día que vi a Leah por primera vez fui por ellos, supuse que jamás los habías visto– esbozo una sonrisa, carente de alegría –quería tener eso conmigo, luego en cuando la vi en el prado los traía conmigo por que pensaba huir, te acaba de ver y quería cumplir mi promesa

-la carta que le diste a Leah- todo era muy confuso

-Alice me vio desaparecer, tal vez no tengas que saberlo pero no puede ver a tus amigos de la Push- me sorprendió mucho, los lobos eran inmunes al don de Alice –lo sabemos por que paso la primera vez. La pobre estaba asustada pero de la nada aparecí de nuevo en sus visiones. Como sea le entregue todo a Leah por que en ese momento me di cuenta que no era fuerte y que ya no podía alejarme de ti

-no entiendo nada- esa era la verdad, trataba de hallar pies y cabeza pero no encontraba nada

-Bella- olvido eso de no tocarme, puso sus manos a ambos lados de mi cara –me fui por que _**yo no soy bueno para ti, por que no te convengo**_- remarco cada palabra –el ataque de Jasper dejo hacer sobre mi todo aquello que quise pasar por alto, tu vida corría peligro por el simple hecho de que yo respirara cerca de ti, por eso te deje de esa forma, en el patio trasero de la casa de tu papá- trate de alejarme, fue inútil –quería que me odiaras, yo si era consiente de cuanto me amabas y la única forma en que continuaras con tu vida era esa. Odiándome

-lo lograste- apenas fui capas de oírme. No podía bajar mis defensas el se daría cuanta eso buscaba hacerme mas daño

-No quería vivir sin ti, pero yo no importaba- con sus pulgares limpio mis mejillas –Casi logro mi cometido, pero el destino se decidió a ponernos en el mismo camino de nuevo

-trato de entender- ya estaba llorando apenas podía controlar los sollozos para hablar –lo que quieres decir es que…

-**te amo y jamás dejare de amarte**- asentí –no me crees- se dio cuenta -¿Qué puedo hacer? Necesito que me creas, de verdad lo necesito por que no puedo vivir sin ti, eres mi vida

-viviste sin mi y yo pude vivir sin ti- lo ultimo era para convencerme de poder dejarlo

-existí, si pero no viví por un año me aleje de mi familia por que no aguantaba oír sus pensamientos, lastima, compasión, y sobre todo el amor que se tenían- quería arrojarme a sus brazos y que me consolara y yo consolarlo. Pero eso era una trampa tenia que… -he estado muerto por mucho tiempo mi corazón ya no late, la sangre ya no corre por mis venas, pero cuando llegaste a mí creí que mi corazón no estaba tan quieto. Cuando te veía dormir yo creía que soñaba y sentía que algo cálido recorría mi cuerpo cuando te besaba.

-entonces de eso se trata, quieres sentir eso quieres olvidarte de lo que eres- mi voz estaba rota pero podía gritar –busca otra muchas humanas tenemos sangre en el cuerpo- dije irónica.

-no se trata de otras se trata de una, de ti- sus hipnóticos ojos hicieron latir mi corazón –te amo esa es la verdad sin trucos ni mentiras, pero si tu ya no me quieres, si mi presencia te lastima me iré solo pídemelo- junto su frente con la mía – pero no dudes de mi amor

-yo…- no había mentira en sus ojos, ya no dudaba de su amor y ese era el problema –te amo lo sabes- sus ojos brillaron y vi una llama de felicidad en ellos –pero esto no puede ser- entonces me soltó y yo salí huyendo.

_

* * *

_

¿ME ODIAN?

_Espero no quieran matarme por que si no quien continua la historia, ya falta poco para el final no se preocupen será uno feliz._

_Merezco reviews._


	16. Chapter 16

_Hola nuevo capitulo espero les guste._

_Todos los personajes son de Stepenie Mayer, la historia sale de mi loquita cabeza._

_**INESPARADO.**_

Huí, eso hice y no podía arrepentirme _"lo amo regresa"_ pedía mi corazón pero no le haría caso.

Ya no sufría, ¿que no lo entendía? ¿no había sufrido ya bastante por sus miedos? Por que eso era lo que pasaba con Edward tenia miedo, demasiados miedos y mi corazón tenía que entender que no podríamos soportarlo de nuevo. Me amaba, no lo dudaba pero me dejo y podría hacerlo de nuevo por razones según el validas, pero no para mi. Llegue a mi refugio a primera hora, las chicas se preocuparon cuando entre a casa toda desesperada por salir, les di una escusa: papá me necesitaba y tenia que irme.

Lo cierto es que nadie me esperaba, pero papá se alegraría de tenerme en casa y estoy segura que a los chicos también necesitaba tanto de la paz que me transmite Jake , olvidarme de los Cullen de uno en especial.

La casa estaba sola seguro papá estaba trabajando y puede que también los chicos, bueno tenia tiempo de arreglar mis cosas, prepararle la cena a Charlie, y por que no dejarme caer en el pozo de mis miedos un rato.

Oí varios ruidos a la vez, la puerta, el timbre de mi celular y el del teléfono de la casa. Tal vez me quede mucho rato en el pozo, me levante de mi cama algo agarrotada por haberme quedado en la misma posición por mucho tiempo. Los teléfonos dejaron de sonar así que fui a la puerta.

Me quede cómo estatua ¿que hacia el aquí?

…..

-te lo juro no era mi intención asustarte

-pues es lo que has hecho. Dime de una vez ¿Qué haces aquí?

-no te lo imaginas- claro que me lo imaginaba pero…

-no creo que sirva de mucho que estés aquí

-tal vez si

-no lo creo- empecé a sentir algo de tranquilidad -por favor Jasper podrías dejar de usar tu don- le pedí

-lo siento es difícil resistirse- me sonrío

-podrías hablar de una vez

-Estoy aquí para pedirte… no para suplicarte que le des una oportunidad a mi hermano. Todo fue mi culpa desde el principio

Una escena vino a mi cabeza: El atacándome, rugiendo por tomar mi sangre. Me estremecí y Jasper sonrío avergonzado, imagino que sintió mi miedo y oyó el latido de mi corazón.

-Bella- vi que se debatía entre hablar o quedarse callado -Su peor miedo era que su existencia te llevara la muerte, lo sintió con James, pero el era un enemigo, un intruso pero yo no, yo soy su hermano y yo quise matarte ¿Qué piensas que sintió?

-supongo que…- negué, no lo sabía

-si a mi, que soy su hermano, no me importo arrancarse te su lado ¿Por qué a otro si? Tarde o temprano a parecería alguien como James y no podría hacer nada

-se que se fue por mi seguridad, pero no entiendo por que en vez de irse mejor me convirtió. Pudo vivir sin mi, sabe que puede ¿que lo detiene en hacerlo de nuevo?

-¿en verdad crees que pudo vivir sin ti?- asentí -te contare algo que no me corresponde. Cuando regreso a casa después de… tu sabes -en ese momento me di cuente que no era la única a la que le costaba hablar de aquel día -Alice lo vio y no los comunico a todos, intentamos persuadirlo, pero su rostro estaba tan destrozado por la tristeza que nadie volvió a contradecirlo, le pedí a Alice irnos y no supimos -sonrió- yo no supe que mas paso hasta que el regreso a petición de Esme pero nadie lo reconoció sabes que no podemos cambiar pero había algo en el, algo diferente

-El no estaba en ese cuerpo- me sobresalte al oírla -perdón- volteo a ver a Jasper -no imagine verte aquí

-ni yo a ti- ambos voltearon a verme -imagino por que estas aquí

-si hago lo mismo que tu- se sentó frente a mi cabeza daba vueltas, yo queriendo huir de los Cullen y ellos estaban frente mi y exactamente los Cullen que mas aversión me tenían

-puede que ustedes se entiendan pero yo no así que, Rosalie, podrías decirme que haces en mi casa- exigí enojada

-lo mismo que Jasper- me sonrío, desconcertándome -vengo a suplicarte que le des una oportunidad a Edward

-¿Qué…- la pregunta se quedo atorada en mi garganta

-se que no soy la indicada, te trate tan mal pero no es que te odie, solo es que…- respiro antes de continuar- yo no quería esto, y tu lo pedías, tenias todo y lo querías perder

-no tenia nada- refunfuñe

-eres humana, eso es todo para mi- volvió a respirar -pero ya no importa por que lo que te pido ahora es que lo dejes que te unas a mi hermano que luches por su amor ¿Por qué lo amas verdad?

-yo no…- todo daba vueltas de un momento a otro me dieron nauseas. Me tape la boca y salí corriendo al baño

Me deje caer frente al retrete esperaba que no me siguieran, ya bastante tenia con el malestar como para sentir vergüenza. Todo seguía dando vueltas, veía puntos negros y cada vez se hacían mas grandes, hasta que todo de hizo negro.

….

_Este sueño era bastante raro yo estaba ahí tendida en el pasto, para ser precisa en nuestro prado. El resplandecía a la luz sus ojos dorados brillaban de igual manera pero lo raro: es que yo también brillaba. __En un principio no me reconocí esa belleza era demasiada, lo hice cuando el pronuncio mi nombre._

-Bella

Su voz era tan clara, como las alucinaciones que me provocaba. Seguro esto se debía a la visita de sus hermanos. Aquí encerrada en mis pensamientos podía analizar sus palabras, se disculparon, me pidieron que regresara con su hermano y luego dijeron que el no estaba en su cuerpo.

¿Qué se supone que debía entender?

-Bella- esa voz la reconocería muerta estoy segura -vamos Bell´s regresa ¿cuento lleva inconsciente?

-solo unos minutos antes que llegaran- ¿Rosalie? ¿Qué hacía Jake con Rosalie?

-Bella- era el lo sabía aunque todos ellos eran de manos frías solo el podía quemarm

-le pasa algo- ¿Leah? Que alguien me saque de aquí pedí desesperada

-su corazón se esta acelerando, creo que regresa en si

Justo en ese momento encontré mi voz -¿Edward?

-si, aquí estoy- tomaba mi mano

-¿Jake?- sentí su mano en mi frente -¿Qué…

-shshsh pequeña estas bien en casa- sentía sus manos acariciar mi cabello

-deberíamos salir Charlie esta por llegar- comento Leah

-no Harry lo esta entreteniendo- contesto Jake

¿Qué demonios pasaba? Primero Jasper y Rosalie luego Leah, Jake y … ¿Edward? Por que mis amigos lobos estaban tan cerca de sus enemigos y aun mas importante como los vampiros supieron donde estaba. Necesitaba regresar y hacer mis preguntas pero maldita inconciencia no me dejaba.

-Jake ¿Qué pasa?- por fin salio algo mas de mi boca

-que eres una cobarde- me desperté por completo, no fue lo que dijo Jake si no como lo dijo -sabes que odio cuando te portas así

-déjala esta débil- gruño Edward

-nada de déjala, veniste aquí para hablar con ella para decirle lo que piensas y lo que quieres ¿no?- jadee ¿que demonios?, mi vista ya estaba enfocada por eso vi a Edward asentir -pues en primer lugar ella no tenia por que huir

-Jake no sabes por que esta aquí- Leah tomo su brazo

-lo siento amor pero la conozco y si lo se- volteo a verme -¿te sientes mejor?

-si- susurre. Me sentí patética, Jake dijo exactamente lo que yo sabía: era una cobarde

-bien entonces me voy a entretener a Charlie- tomo la mano de Leah -creo que ustedes pueden ir a apestar a otra parte

-no tientes tu suerte perro- gruño Rosalie

-no tiene sentido del humor- se burlo y salio de mi cuarto

-si tengo- refunfuño -pero tiene razón- soltó una risita- no le digan a nadie que lo dije, vamos Jasper - lo jalo y en cuestión de segundos nos quedamos solos

-te sientes bien- toco mi frente -creo que necesitamos ir al doctor no me…

-¿Qué haces aquí?- exigí-¿Qué hacían todos ellos aquí?

-tratando que entiendas que te amo.

Todo dio vueltas otra vez mis amigos lobos y los vampiros estaban juntos para ayudar a Edward esto no tenia sentido y era totalmente absurdo

_¿Qué les pareció creen que ya es mucha emoción vamos al grano? Ustedes dicen._

_Perdón por tardar tanto pero a veces me falta tiempo espero comprendan y no me castiguen. _

Anny


	17. Chapter 17

_**TODO EN SU LUGAR**_

_No entendía nada, pero así era mi vida jamás la entendía. Sus ojos me penetraban y yo solo me contenía para no aventarme a sus brazos, gritarle cuanto lo amo y suplicarle que terminara con mi temores que me convirtiera, solo así el "felices para siempre" no sería un sueño._

_-Me fui por miedo a que mi existencia terminara con tu vida pero eso ya lo sabes, lo que no sabes es como me sentí mi vida es la obscuridad y no me quejaba de ello pero un día apareciste y la iluminaste era como estar a la luz del sol sin temer a ser descubierto- se acerco un paso, sus ojos no me dejaban -pero te deje, deje mi sol y me sumí en la verdadera obscuridad, antes de conocerte mi familia era algo así como una luz, después de ti ya no había nada no se como pero aquí estoy._

_-el problema es que me dejaste, podrías hacerlo de nuevo, yo no tengo la fuerza suficiente para retenerte- mi voz se rompió_

_-yo no soy tan fuerte como para dejarte de nuevo, mi especie se distrae rápido todo es muy distinto a como lo vez pero no hay nada en este mundo que me distraiga del dolor. Mi mente huye de ese dolor y lo que pueda provocarlo_

_-eso no es una garantía para mi- lo entendía claro solo quería mi bien pero yo no estaba bien sin el. Mi mente también luchaba por no volver a sentir aquel dolor por no volver al zombie que me convertí con su partida. Mi corazón luchaba para que mi mente cediera y ese conflicto comenzaba a marearme de nuevo en mi cuerpo habitaban dos Bellas: la que quería rendirse y amar a Edward con pasión y olvidarse del pasado y la que quería huir irse lejos y olvidarse de el. _

_No necesitaba ningún don especial para saber que Bella seria la triunfadora, pero esa parte exigía un compromiso por su parte, que asegurara que nunca mas me dejaría._

_-Bella te amo, es lo que puedo decir, por que no encuentro una palabra para esto que siento- tomo mis manos y las llevo a el lugar donde una ves latió un corazón -ha estado inmóvil por un siglo pero por estupido que parezca lo siento cundo estoy a tu lado_

_-¿me amas?- el asintió -no quieres volver a perderme- volvió a asentir pero sus ojos comenzaron a estudiarme -tengo que decirte algo_

_-dime lo que pasa por tu cabeza- llevo mis manos a su rostro, comenzó a besarlas -tu olor, tu calor no se como…_

_-shshsh no hables me toca- asintió cerro sus ojos y comenzó a absorber mi aroma -Te amo- solté con un suspiro, mi alma estaba por fin en paz, vi en su rostro una enorme sonrisa a pesar de que seguía con los ojos cerrados podía notar la felicidad de estos._

_-este es el momento mas feliz de mi vida, pensé que jamás volvería a oír estas dulces palabras de tu boca- suspiro, sentí su dulce y gélido aliento quemar mi piel_

_-Edward- decir su nombre sin ese supuesto rencor que le tenia me lleno de felicidad -aun tengo miedo_

_-lo se mi amor pero solo el tiempo puede demostrar que no me iré- me jalo y me abrazo _

_-eso es justo lo que quiero- bese su pecho -Edward conviérteme -me soltó como si le quemara mi contacto -¿Qué te pasa?- le dije ofendida_

_-eso jamás- me veía como si lo estuviera torturando -no, entiende _

_-que…_

_-continuaras siendo humana _

_-pero, si… ¿Por qué?- empecé a tartamudear -tu, tu dijiste que…_

_-amor esto- se señalo con la mano -no es lo que deseo para ti_

_-pero, no tiene sentido que menciones el tiempo- me separe enojada -soy una idiota sigo creyendo en ti_

_-Bella el tiempo del que hablo es el tu tengas como humana- como golpear a un vampiro, si le prendía fuego para hacerlo sufrir, jamás pensé ser tan sádica pero este vampiro me saca de mis casillas _

_-ósea que piensas dejarme morir, solo me vas a dedicar unos años después seguirás con tu camino- vi que me quería agarrar y lo esquive_

_-no cuando tu te vallas de este mundo yo te seguiré, ya se me ocurrirá algo pues no creo que Emmett o Jasper …_

_-¿que demonios dices?_

_-te lo explique, no planeo estar en este mundo si tu no estas_

_-dices puras estupideces- grite exasperada, y sin pensarlo comencé a golpearlo en el pecho me dolía pero necesita mostrar mis sentimientos_

_-amor te haces daño- tomo mis manos_

_-tu me haces daño, es que no entiendes que quiero un "para siempre" en todo sentido, por favor no me lo niegues- hice puños sobre su camisa -no me niegues este sueño_

_-no, puedo arrebatarte tu alma_

_-de que sirve si seré infeliz, si cuando tenga arrugas veré como me desprecias…- puso un dedo en mis labios_

_-siempre te amare, siempre serás la mas bella para mi_

_-pero no piensas en mi- seguía gritando y lo seguiría haciendo hasta que entrara en si -cuando yo me vea en el espejo y vea que soy mas vieja y que… por favor no me hagas esto _

_-lo siento _

_-yo mas- me di la vuelta y salí de mi cuarto_

_-¿Bella? -lo sentía detrás de mi - llegue a la cocina para tomas agua -dime como quedamos necesito saber que debo esperar_

_Para ser un vampiro, que tenia un siglo de experiencia y el don de leer mentes, a veces llegaba a ser un poco lento. Ya no lo dejaría ir era mío y a un que no lo quisiera para siempre ya encontraría como conseguirlo, me encantaba que no leyera mi mente pues esto sería mi plan secreto._

_-te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir de nuevo- ya me estaba abrazando cuando termine de hablar_

_-me alegra- beso mi cuello -ah! Yo también te amo _

_Rodé su cuello con mis brazos y lo atraje a mi, lo necesitaba de una forma mas intima. Sus manos descendieron por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi trasero me levanto y yo enrede mis piernas en su cintura, camino conmigo hasta mi cuarto, por fin haríamos el amor sin ningún rencor o miedo como barrera._

_Me recostó sobre la cama con nuestros labios aun unidos, me entretuve acariciando su espalada pero esa estorbosa camisa no me dejaba disfrutarlo, me deshice se ella, mientras Edward hacia lo mismo con la mía._

_-te amo- susurro sobre mis pechos -no sabes cuanto espere por decírtelo mientras hacíamos el amor_

_-solo en estos mome…- mi frase concluyo con un gemido_

_-no, en muchos mas- beso mi vientre, y ahí perdí toda posibilidad de razonar. Solo me dedique a sentir a amarlo y dejarme amar. _

…_.._

_El sol se ocultaba, bueno comenzaba anochecer cuando el teléfono sonó, me apreté mas contra el cuerpo de Edward, me negaba a separarme de el._

_-¿quieres que conteste?- recorrió, con sus labios mi cintura, ja claro como si pudiera pensar por un momento no lo sentí -o prefieres contestar tu- puso el teléfono frente a mi_

_-¿Por qué?- hice una mueca y el me beso_

_-bueno podría ser Charlie- me levante de golpe, me olvide que estábamos en casa de mi papá -si yo también lo olvide- le arrebate el teléfono_

_-bueno_

_-Bella no puedo entretener mas a tu padre así que despide a tu visita_

_-gracias Jake- corto la comunicación _

_-jamás pensé que un perro me serviría- me jalo a su pecho, mientras recordaba lo sucedido _

_-podrías aclarar lo que paso_

_-claro, pero solo lo que se- asentí - Alice te vio en nuestro prado y se lo dijo a Jasper el cual tuvo la fabulosa idea de convencerte que regresaras pero Rose los escucho todo y no creyó que el pudiera ayudar, solo tenían minutos de haber salido cuando leí todo en la cabeza de Alice_

_-y corriste tras ellos- el me sonrió_

_-si, cuando llegue a limite de Forks me encontré con Leah le platique todo y me acompaño a ver si estabas sola o con mis hermanos si era así te sacaría de aquí_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-por que yo soy el único que te puede explicar mis sentimientos- bese su mandíbula -pero en el camino encontramos a tu amigo se puso furioso con Leah- soltó una risita _

_-¿Qué?_

_-nada, bueno solo me sorprende lo que un hombre enamorado es capas de hacer_

_-Leah es el mundo de Jake- sonreí _

_-si, le enseño todo en su forma lobuna y nos acompaño, no sin antes advertirme que cualquier daño que te hiciera por muy mínimo ardería, te quiere mucho_

_-y yo a el, pero no entiendo como…_

_-¿acepto lo nuestro? Leah le dijo que no podía interponerse entre el amor, sin importar la especie, aparte le dijo que si se oponía no solo te perdería si no que ella no… eso lo imaginas_

_-si supongo que se como lo amenazo- reímos hasta que me acorde de papá -Charlie_

_-¿quieres que te vea o nos vamos?_

_-me quedare dos días si no te molesta_

_-lo que tu quieras- "ojala" pensé_

_-pero no creo que sea bueno que te vea_

_-bien entonces me voy- volteo a ver mi cuarto -deja recojo -antes de protestar ya se estaba moviendo. Me levante cuando un borrón dejo mi ropa en la mecedora, me vestí mientras Edward se movía por todo mi casa -todo esta en su lugar- voltee y hasta la cama estaba tendida_

_-cuantas mujeres desean un marido con tus cualidades- puse mis manos a ambos lados de su rostro para poder besarlo_

_-¿marido?- se concentro en algo, un segundo después una sonrisa se formo en su rostro_

_-¿Qué estas planeando?_

_-¿Cuánto crees que me odie Charlie?- pregunto a su ves_

_-no lo se, puedes averiguarlo- beso mis labios_

_-si, podría pedirte algo- asentí -trata de hablara de mi para poder saberlo_

_-bien, pero ¿Por qué? Piensas presentarte frente a el- me estaba confundiendo_

_-tengo un plan- beso mis labios y desapareció. Oí un auto acercarse, seguro se trataba de Charlie, ¿qué planeaba Edward? Pero no importaba lo que tenia que pensar era conseguir que me diera la inmortalidad._

_.-.-.-.-.-_

_¿Qué tal? Disculpen las faltas o los errores pero ya quería subir el capitulo. _

_Aclaro no habrá bebe Cullen-Swan ósea Renesmee pero así lo pensé desde el inicio. _

_Gracias por leer y agradeceré mucho sus reviews_

_Any _


	18. Chapter 18

**NADA ESPECIAL **

¿Qué seguía gritando? Charlie llevaba diez minutos gritando solo entendí cuando dijo "ISABELLA" todo lo demás me lo perdí pero si le decía -Papá no te entiendo- seguro que gritaba más. Había pasado un mes desde que estuve en Forks, y recuerdo que no grito cuando descubrió el regreso de Edward.

_-¿Papá que piensas?- le dije cuando el silencio reino._

_-¿desde cuando?- si no hubiera estado a su lado no lo habría escuchado._

_-¿Qué?_

_-¿desde cuando Edward Cullen reapareció en tu vida?- hasta ese momento volteo a verme sus ojos eran una rendija_

_-yo… yo solo te_

_-Papá crees que los Cullen estén bien, yo no siento rencor por nadie y tu, seria divertido ver a los viejos amigos- repitió mis palabras -Bella dime algo pero contesta con la verdad_

_-claro_

_-¿Esta perdonado todo lo que hizo? _

_-todo fue un error además solo éramos unos adolescentes. Las cosas son diferentes ahora- me estudio por un momento, entonces sus ojos brillaron de una manera que jamás vi._

_-tienes razón ya eres una mujer, siempre estaré para ti cuando me necesites- tomo mi mano y la beso, era tan raro que mi padre se mostrara tan emocional- si te hace daño esta ves si le meto una bala entre ceja y ceja_

-Isabella ¿me estas escuchando?- y así salí de mis recuerdos

-Papá lo siento pero no te entendí

-no estoy para juegos niña- ¿niña? Me llamo niña

-pues yo tampoco- respondí en el mismo tono que el -dime por que gritas y no vuelvas a llamarme niña

-dime la verdad ¿estas embarazada?- el teléfono cayo de mi mano, ¿qué demonios me perdí? ¿de donde había sacado mi padre semejante idea? Levante el teléfono para hacer mis preguntas -ISABELLA

-aquí estoy no tienes que gri….

-dime la verdad, ¿como pudiste ser tan irresponsable? Dios se acaban de reencontrar, ahora si eso no funciona tendrán…

-alto, alto. crees que estoy embarazada y aparte de Edward- solo quería aclarar ese punto -¿de donde sacaste esa idea?- gruñí

-de la llamada que recibí de ese chico, si te quieres casar hazlo pero esperaba que me lo dijeras antes que EL hablara conmigo- casar, embarazada, llamada que había hecho Edward, pero antes de quemar a mi vampiro tenia que aclara las cosas con mi padre.

-no se para que te llamo Edward pero voy a aclarar las cosas con el y cuando sepa de que habla te llamo

-esta bien te creo

Salí del cuarto decidida a aclarar las cosas con mi novio-vampiro pero mis locas amigas no me lo permitieron apenas puse un pie fuera y me bombardearon. Todas hablaban al mismo tiempo recordé a Charlie y por el teléfono que traía Ash en la mano supe que escucharon a medias mi conversación.

-ya basta- les grite, todas me vieron y guardaron silencio -¿no saben lo que es la privacidad?

-Bella aclara que esta pasando- hablo como siempre la mas tranquila de todas Brith

-primero aclaren por que estaban escuchando mi conversación- me cruce de brazos esperando su repuesta

-yo iba a hablara cuando oí a tu papá decir que estabas embarazada- soltó Sahara -Bella es…- se mordió el labio

-seremos tías-grito Ash

Por que me tenia que meter en estos problemas, ¿qué había dicho Edward? El fue el que metió en este lió y lo iba a pagar. No se como pero ya se me ocurrirá algo. Vi el rostro de mis amigas y supe que -aunque el embarazo es imaginario- siempre estarían a mi lado. Esto me rompió el corazón yo estaba tramando un plan para que Edward me de la vida inmortal que tanto anhelo y no me detuve a pensar en mis amigos, mi familia, ellos sufrían.

-Bella di algo- pidieron

-no estoy embarazada y en este momento me dirijo a matar a mi novio por estar diciendo cosas como esas- las tres me vieron por unos minutos y despué sonrieron

-si claro, tu no te atreverías- Sahara asintió apoyando a Brith

-no pero lo estoy pensando muy seriamente

-bueno entonces por que tu papá pensó que… bueno eso- Ash sonrió le gustaba el hecho de que yo estuviera en esta situación no le gustaba mi novio, no entendía por que.

-no lo se y en este momento voy a hablar con Edward

Salí en busca de una repuesta que demonios estaba tramando mi novio y lo peor por que me ponía en estos dilemas. Atravesando las calles me encontré con Scott en un alto como siempre en su motocicleta levanto su casco y me sonrió le devolví el saludo y le envíe un beso esos fueron unos de los cambios cuando se entero de que tenia novio, Edward estaba celoso por eso organice una fiesta en la casa para que se diera cuenta que no había otro más que el.

_Advertí a mis amigas que solo seria una pequeña reunión pero cuando Alice la vio todo se salio de mis manos. A nadie le pareció extraño no haber visto a los Cullen bueno tampoco es que muchos de los presentes se conocieran un punto bueno de la universidad. __Scott y Thom estaban entre los invitados, los dos se acercaron a mi, los aprendí a querer en este tiempo pero solo como amigos. Y necesitaba dejarles claro lo que sentía además de intentar mantener nuestras amistad. Vi a Scott ver detrás de mi me gire a ahí estaba mi milagro personal me dio un beso y me atrajo de la cintura sabia por que lo hacia._

_-Scott, Thom les presento a mi novio Edward Cullen- Thom descompuso su sonrisa y Scott le tendió la mano_

_-no puedo decir mucho gusto pero- Edward tomo su mano -Scott Davis _

_-lo mismo- contesto _

_-creo que no hay nada que hacer ¿verdad?- voltee a ver desconcertada a Thom -eres una persona muy especial Bella espero que seas muy feliz- tomo mi mano y la beso, dirigió sus mirada a Edward -Thomas Tedder espero sepas la suerte que tienes- sin más se fue_

_-si no hubieras encontrado novio mi Bella señorita estoy seguro que yo seria el afortunado- el seguía como siempre -pero el chico tiene razón en algo, tus ojos jamás brillaron de esta forma, esta es una batalla perdida_

_-Scott yo…- me dolió que Thom se fuera así no quería irme con un mal sabor de boca _

_-Shshsh no digas nada, si me aceptas como tu amigo juro que es mas que suficiente- le sonreí y el me regreso una sonrisa deslumbrante -ahora voy a buscar a los platos de segunda mesa, aunque no encontrare a la que quiero por lo menos no libre_

_-no vas a cambiar verdad- era una suplica_

_-nunca, perdería mi encanto_

En esa fiesta perdí un amigo, aunque Edward y Scott insistían en que no valía la pena. Scott se despidió con la mano cuando el semáforo se puso en verde, durante el camino pensé en todo lo que mi no vida me daría aunque solo había algo que deseaba vivir con Edward para siempre el plus sería la belleza, la fuerza, la rapidez y cosa por el estilo pero tampoco podía dejar de pensar en lo que tendría que dejar a mi papá le rompería el corazón y luego estaba Renee mi madre no es tan fuerte para un dolor como ese, mis amigas el único que sabría cual era la realidad sería Jacob mi amigo que odiaba a los vampiros, ¿me odiaría también? El tratado sería roto por mi culpa por eso Edward no quería convertirme para no poner en peligro a sus familia. Solo pensé en mi era una egoísta.

-amor ¿Qué pasa?- desconcertada voltee a todos lados -Bella, cielo, amor ¿que pasa?

-yo… no recuerdo

-ven- sentí como me sacaba del auto, el haberme dado cuenta que era una egoísta me hacia preguntarme si merecía a Edward -Amor dime que pasa

-soy una egoísta sin corazón no te merezco- trate de alejarme de el

-por que dices eso- me retuvo -que te hace pensar eso

-que no me importaba nada ni nadie con tal de tener lo que quiero- me resistía a que me abrazara no merecía su amor

-te refieres a tu plan para ser inmortal- voltee a verlo sorprendida -te conozco, se que no te quedarías de manos cruzadas hasta obtener lo que deseas

-pero…

-¿Qué te hace pensar que eres egoísta?- tomo mi cara entre sus manos

-pues are sufrir a mi padre, a mi madre, amigos si lo consigo el tratado con los Quileutes soy una persona horrible

-no puedo hacer nada por el sufrimiento de tus padres o tus amigos pero si por la lucha con los lobos, tengo el consentimiento de Jacob- jade y los oídos comenzaron a zumbarme -si hable con el de tu deseos no quería aceptarlo en un principio y la verdad yo estaba agradecido tampoco quiero robarte tu alma pero Leah nos dijo algo que me ayudo tanto a mi como a Jacob

-¿Qué dijo?- no estaba segura de comprender nada pero tenia que preguntar

-que si de verdad te amábamos comprenderíamos que la inmortalidad ami lado era tu felicidad, luego para tranquilizar a Jacob me hizo prometer que te despedirías de todos y que jamás pruebes una gota de sangre humana

-tu estas planeando algo ¿verdad?

-la mejor forma de despedirte de tus seres queridos es demostrar que eres feliz

-¿Cómo?- quieto una mechón de mi cabello que tapaba mi rostro y beso mi frente

-Isabella te amo y así será por toda la eternidad me arias el honor de compartirla conmigo siendo mi esposa

_**Le gusta, por favor háganmelo saber ese es mi aliento para seguir escribiendo. Ya estamos cerca del final.**_

_**En otras cosas quiero dar mi apoyo a todas las escritoras que están siendo plajeadas, muchas de ellas son mis escritoras favoritas no es justo que algo que nos hace feliz y lo hacemos sin ningún lucro se convierta en un dolor de cabeza. Por favor valoren el esfuerzo y dedicación.**_

_**Any **_


	19. Chapter 19

**EL ¿FIN?**

Me veía en el reflejo del enorme ventanal seguía esperando que un perro me hablara, que un elefante pasara volando o un unicornio rosa me dijera "despierta" pero nada que me indicara que esto era un sueño todo se veía normal aunque yo no me sintiera normal y es que todo paso tan rápido.

_-Isabella te amo y así será por toda la eternidad me arias el honor de compartirla conmigo siendo mi esposa- un enorme silencio nos rodeo -Bella di algo por favor_

_-es que… yo- fue imposible formular una frase _

_-si no quieres, no importa solo era una idea_

_-¿tu quieres casarte? _

_-me gustaría demostrar que eres mía _

_-soy tuya- tome su mano -y tu eres mío _

_-si pero quiero que todos lo sepan, pero si no quieres esta bien encontraremos la forma de que te despidas, pero si cambias de opinión tienes que decírmelo ¿esta bien?_

_-mi decisión esta tomada no puedo vivir sin ti- me encerró en sus brazos -te amo _

_-no mas que yo- estaba de mas decirle que se equivocaba, apreté su cintura con mis bazos y sentí algo en su chamarra_

_-ya tienes el anillo ¿verdad?- nos vimos el uno al otro pero yo lo hacía por que me encantaba perderme en sus hermosos ojos, ¿quién lo diría hace un mes no reconocía que sus ojos eran hermosos y ahora me encantaba perderme en ellos? -Edward lo tienes_

_-bueno tenía que estar preparado- me regalo una sonrisa deslumbrante, toda mi vida pensé que cuando llegara este momento temblaría de miedo, gritaría y saldría corriendo pero no, para ser sincera me causaba mucha felicidad es decir voy a compartir con el una eternidad por que no hacerlo como marido y mujer como Esme y Carlisle o sus hermanos _

_-SI- dije en un grito la emoción se apodero de mi _

_-si ¿Qué?_

_-si quiero ser tu esposa- tome su rostro entre mis manos -también quiero que todos sepan que eres mío- sonrío de esa manera torcida -lo sabias ¿verdad?_

_-no, pero tenia que estar preparado- puso sus manos sobre las mías, acerco poco a poco su rostro a hasta besarme, no permitió que el beso se volviera mas apasionado -primero quiero hacer algo y esta ves no lo eches a perder ._

Toque el anillo que una ves le perteneció a Elizabeth Mansen y desde hace dos meses era mío me pregunto que pensaría ella de mi si estaría de acuerdo en que convirtiera en la esposa de su hijo, Esme comenzó a preparar todo ese mismo día, ella junto a Carlisle Edward y yo viajamos a Forks para hablar con papá quien no puso resistencia de hecho me dijo _"solo esperaba que tu me lo dijeras" _nos abrazo y dio su bendición no sin antes advertirle a Edward que tenia una pistola siempre a la mano. Todos fuimos a ver a Mamá ella brinco de la alegría y se puso a trabajar con Esme en realidad solo recibían ordenes de Alice o mejor dicho la maniática de Alice. Se enojo por que todo mundo quería participar en los preparativos Ash, Brith y Sahara no dejaban de preguntar que harían ellas, Leah aunque seguía en la Push hablaba para saber como iban los preparativos hasta Rosalie daba sus opiniones y Alice no dejaba de decir que con todos interfiriendo no podría tener todo listo.

Pero para esa duende nada era imposible y en este momento lo estaba viendo bueno lo que podía ver desde el segundo piso la mansión Cullen tampoco me podía ver bien solo el reflejo del ventanal pero la luz impedía que el reflejo fuera claro y Alice se llevo todos los espejos.

-ya casi es hora- Hablando del duende -mi hermano esta haciendo una zanja y si no queremos que Esme se moleste apresurémonos

-Alice quiero verme -exigí

-no- tomo el ramo del tocador -te veras pero no ahora- tocaron a la puerta -ahí esta Charlie -papá entro le sonrío a Alice pero cuando me vio su quijada callo

-¿Qué tal me veo?- trate de aligerar el ambiente pero no hubo respuesta -¿Papá?

-mi niña te ves hermosa- se acerco y beso mi mano -como creciste tan rápido

-ya es hora- mamá entro seguida de Esme -mi cielo estas mucho mas hermosa- papá se alejo y nos dio la espalda mamá me abrazo y beso se alejo y se limpió unas lagrimas aclarándose la garganta -Charlie las traes

-si- vi como se limpiaba los ojos antes de voltear y entregarle una caja a Renee -aquí están

-¿Qué es?

-algo viejo y azul- contesto mamá mientras sacaba unas peinetas -pertenecieron a la Abuela Swan- mi garganta comenzó a cerrase y mis ojos a picar, como los extrañaría

-no cielo no llores arruinaras tu maquillaje- papá saco un pañuelo y me limpio las lagrimas -vamos es hora

Esme, Alice y Renee salieron y nosotros detrás de ella camine hasta la sala de los Cullen ahí estaban mis amigas todas en sus vestidos de damas.

-Bella estas…- Ash saco un pañuelo y se limpio los ojos

-Hermosa- completo Brith también con un pañuelo, Sahara estaba detrás de ellas tapándose la boca con… si un pañuelo -discúlpanos pero es muy hermoso y romántico además eres nuestra hermana recuerdas- no debía llorar pero me estaba resultando imposible contenerme, las tres corrieron a abrasarme

-ya, vamos arruinar el vestido- por fin hablo Sahara -no llores, el maquillaje

-las quiero- les dije antes de recuperar la compostura -por que todos traen pañuelos

-es una boda, y tu eres la novia- voltee y en la entrada estaba mi mejor amigo y padrino -deben estar preparados

-supongo que tu no vas a llorar- le sonreí

-soy hombre claro que no pero…- me enseño un pañuelo -puede que Leah lo necesite

-si puede ser- se acerco y me abrazo -ya te suelto o voy a apestarte y tu novio saldrá huyendo- me susurro antes de soltarme y besar mi frente- todos están afuera, es un caos- sabia a que se refería Lobos y Vampiros juntos y peor aun celebrando juntos

-todos a sus lugares si no queremos que Edward llegue a China- todos rieron por el comentario de Rosalie.

Ash tomo el brazo de Scott, si en también estaba aquí Sahara el de su acompañante al igual que Brith, Alice salio con Jasper, Rosalie con Emmett y por ultimo Leah con Jake esa era mi señal Charlie tomo mi brazo.

-puedes salir corriendo yo te cubro- bromeo o eso esperaba

-estoy lista- le sonreí y el a mi

Salimos al jardín donde todos mis amigos y familiares estaban pero en cuanto lo ví a lado de Carlisle todo dejo de importarme sentí como mi rostro se estiraba en una sonrisa y como si se tratara de un reflejo el también sonrío sus ojos brillaban de tal forma que parecía que podía llorar.

-cielo no llores faltan las fotos- me susurro Charlie, llegamos frente a el papá tomo mi mano y la puso sobre la de Edward -promete amarla y cuidarla siempre

-lo are- prometió

La ceremonia comenzó oía como hablaba el reverendo pero yo solo era capas de ver a Edward, los dos años que viví sin el ahora parecían un mal sueño pero no podríamos olvidarlos pues nos habían traído hasta aquí.

-Isabella Marie Swan aceptas a Edward Anthony Cullen como tu esposo

-s…Si - la voz a penas me salio no quería romper a llorar

-Edward Anthony Cullen aceptas a Isabella Marie Swan como tu esposa

-si- con sus labios formo Isabella Cullen y después sonrío

-los declaro marido y mujer, Edward puedes besar a tu esposa

-¿puedo?- pregunto mi ahora esposo, solo asentí tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y nos acerco -Te amo- dijo antes de besarme, fue un beso tan calido que todas las lagrimas que trate de contener salieron a flote, vagamente oí el estallido de aplausos -ahora todos saben que eres mía

Después de ese momento ya no tuvimos otro para estar solos, yo iba de aquí a ya de lobo a vampiro al igual que Edward cuando llego el mentó que me toco bailar con papá y a Edward con Esme todos los bailarines desaparecieron a pesar de que los genes Swan no nos hacían buenos bailarines disfrute mi momento con mi papá, cuando baile con Carlisle me sentí extraña pues su elegancia me intimidaba, pero el me tranquilizó

-Bella ahora también eres mi hija- y me regalo una sonrisa

Cuando regrese a los brazos de mi esposo me sentí mas feliz, el no dejaba de sonreír y sus ojos seguían brillando, mientras bailábamos no paraba de susurrar cuanto me amaba, tenia mi cara escondida en su pecho disfrutando, ladee un poco la cabeza y a nuestro lado bailando estaba Jake con Leah ambos me guiñaron.

-solo tu podías logar esto- me dijo mi esposo

-¿Qué?- busque sus ojos pero el veía a las parejas que nos rodeaban

-Paz- enarque una ceja sin entender -Cullen y Quileutes juntos disfrutando de una celebración, cuando se supone deberíamos estar peleando

-si imagino que es un poco complicado para todos

-no para nada, es lo que trato de decirte. Se que pasa por la cabeza de todos y en ninguna hay repulsión, odio o desconfianza todos están felices y a gusto te imaginas por que- negué -por ti, ellos están felices por ti y confían en lo que tu confías, lo repito solo tu eres capaz de esto

-no creo que yo sea la causa- bese su pecho

-si eres tu- levanto mi barbilla con un dedo -solo tu- me beso de nuevo, y yo me perdí en sus labios como siempre no fui consiente de nada hasta que oí varios carraspeos -creo que quieren llamar nuestra atención- susurro sobre mis labios, asentí y muy a mi pesar me soltó

-Ya tortolos tendrán tiempo para eso después- fue el ingenioso comentario de Jake al cual le siguieron la risa de todos los presentes

-chicos es la hora de su gran escapé- dijo Esme mientras tomaba mi brazo

-nos vemos- le dije a mi esposo sonriendo yendo con todas las mujeres.

Todas intentaron ayudarme a cambiar pero mamá y Esme pusieron orden, solo ellas me ayudaron mientras las demás observaban. A mi boda solo habían asistido mis amigos y mi padres de hecho yo era la que tenia mas invitados pues por parte de mi esposo lo habían asistido los del Clan Danali que como dijo el eran parte de su familia. Me observe al espejo con mi vestido nuevo nunca entendí de moda pero me sentía bien con el a pero no tanto como con mi vestido de novia…

-NO- grite

-¿Qué pasa cielo?- todas estaban a mi lado -Bella ¿te paso algo?

-no me vi con mi vestido- me queje -es tu culpa Alice ¿Cómo se me puedo olvidar?

-tranquila Bella hay videos y muchas fotos para que te puedas admirar- contesto

-si Bells, nunca creí que fueras tan vanidosa- se burlo Ash

-no soy vanidosa pero era mi vestido de novia no voy a volverme a casar- espera ver pronto las fotos

-ya dejaste el berrinche- pregunto Brith, asentí -OK entonces vamos que tienes que huir a tu luna de miel- termino con una sonrisa

Cuando llegue a la entrada del casa Cullen Edward ya me esperaba el también se había cambiado, comencé a despedirme y agradecer a todos por haber asistido al final me despedí de Phil que tenia a mi mamá entre sus brazos que no paraba de llorar

-Mamá basta me aras llorar- le dije abrazándola

-mi cielo lo intento pero es de emoción- me apretó mas -ya eres una mujer, estas casada no puedo estar mas orgullosa de ser tu madre- cuando termino rompimos a llorar -te quiero

-yo también- me solté -siempre no lo olvides

-ve todavía falta alguien- volvió a los brazos de Phil, voltee y en la entrada de la casa dándome la espalda estaba Papá, me acerque despacio. Puse mi mano en su hombro la tamo y apretó.

-eres mi orgullo de Bella, eres todo lo tengo y me siento feliz de que sea así- su voz temblaba y las lagrimas cubrían mis ojos -no se que pase ahora pero siempre te voy a amar- me solté y camine para poder verlo a los ojos

-Papá yo también te amo- lo abrace

-se que cuidara de ti y que tendrás a mucha gente que se preocupe por ti pero jamás me olvides tesoro no importa que hagas nunca te olvides de tu padre- me apretó y sentí como se mojaba mi hombro, ¿podría ser que el supiera que pasaba, en que me iba a convertir? -lo prometes

-te lo juro siempre te amare- le di un beso y me lo devolvió

-ve es hora- se separo de mi y tomo mi mano -recuerda que prometiste cuidarla- voltee y detrás de nosotros estaba Edward

-cumpliré mi promesa- papá le dio mi mano

-vallan es hora de huir- sonrío y dio unos pasos atrás para que todos pudieran salir.

…..

Sabia que mi nueva familia tenia dinero, mucho dinero pero mi imaginación era limitada, primero me sorprendí por que tenían un Jet luego por su yate pero la isla ya era demasiado, pero eso fue lo ultimo que pensé pues apenas entramos en la casa, Edward comenzó a acarisiarme y todo rasonamiento se evaporo, ni siquiera llegamos a la habitacion, nos tumbamos en la alfombra de la entrada he hicimos el amor, bueno lo hicimos en todos lados antes de llegar a nuestra habitacion.

-lo bueno es nunca nadie lo va saber- le dije mientras me recargaba en su pecho -te imaginas que vergüenza que Esme supiera lo que hicimos en su sala

-o en su pared o en la ventana o el recibidor o…

-si ya entendí- no pude evitar sonrrojarme

-no te sonrrojes, Emmett y Rosallie eran peores esta casa tubieron que reconstruirla después no recuerdo cual Luna de miel fue- comenzó a reírse

-puede que ellos no conozcan la vergüenza pero yo si

-Eres tan deseable- busco mis labios para darme un beso roba aire

-que tiene que ver eso- le dije cuando me dejo respirar

-esa es mi excusa- comenzo a besar mi cuello y pasar sus manos por mi pechos -tambien eres exquisita- bajo por mi cuello sopaldo si gélido aliento, mi piel se erizo se que debía sentir frío pero estaba ardiendo, siguío soplando hasta llegar a mi ombligo se detubo y beso mi entrepierna arqueé la esplada necesitaba mas abrió mi piernas y beso mi parte sensible depues soplo miles de descargas recorieron mi cuerpo.

-Edward- gemí cuando sentí su lengua penetrándome, apreté la sabanas y volvia gemir pero esta ves en protesta al no sentirlo

-si exquisita- susurro en mi oído

-me estas torturando- me queje

-no es cierto- me beso y entro en mi de una sola embestida -crees que te torturo

-n…no- me robaba el poder del habla, comenzo depasio y solo se movia en cirlulos depues entraba y volvia entrar si me estaba torturando -Edward- suplique

-que mi amor

-deja de jugar- como siempre me hiso caso sus embestidas fueron rapidas y me llebaron al cielo de nuevo

El sol se colaba por las ventanas había dormido muy poco pero no importaba para eso estaba en mi luna de miel, sus dedos recorian el contorno de mis pechos pero la hacia de manera inconsiente por que veía al infinito me trate de enderesar pero sus brasos me lo impidieron.

-adonde vas- pregunto sin voltear

-solo quería saber que ves

-nada- dejo de mover sus dedos -lo siento te desperte

-no, ¿en que piensas?

-en cuando me pediras que te convierta- la idea seguia sin gustarle

-no lo se pensaba que sería bueno hacerlo en estos días, hasta planee que decir pero… -me mordi el labio

-¿pero?- volteo a verme por fin

-no me despedi de todos quiero volver y hablar con mis amigos y decir bien adios

-no tienes que hacerlo

-ya hablamos de esto

-lo se solo esperaba que cambiaras de parecer- torcio la boca -que ingenuo soy

-si- le di la razon y en ese momento me corde de Papá -Mi papá lo sabe

-no, pero cree que no te vera en algun tiempo

-pero todo lo que dijo

-imagina que hay algo pero no sabe que, lo unico que quiere es no perderte

-va a sufrir- me dolió

-estaba pensando que tal vez, bueno cuando puedas controlar tu sed podrias verlo tratar de explicarle sin que le digamos la realidad no tendrias por que perdelo para siempre

-pero y el secreto

-siento decirte esto pero solo podrias conservar a tu padre- acaricio me mejilla -ni tu mamá ni tus migas podrian con esto

-lo se, y sería bueno conservara lago ¿no? Además papá esta solo

-no tanto, tiene a Billy a Sue y estoy seguro que Jacob siempre estara al pendiente de el

-todo esta saliendo muy bien- pero habia algo que me inquietaba "pero que demonios" estaba con el hombre que amaba nada podria salir mal

_Solo faltan dos capitulos es triste pero todo tiene un fin ¿les gusto? __Agredesco los reviews, las alertas y todos los que tienen esta historia como favorita, pero tengo que quejarme los reviews no son muchos y hay muchísimas -otravez garcias- que leen esta historia. Sus comentarios son mi motor bueno basta de quejas nos leemos en el proximo._

_Any _


	20. Chapter 20

_**PRESENTIMIENTO**_

Esta opresión en el pecho, no me dejaba disfrutar al cien algo iba a salir mal, lo presentía.

-Amor ¿en que piensas?- Edward me saco de mis pensamientos

-en las despedidas

-no te preocupes tienes este semestre, se que es duro pero ya no te diré que no lo tienes que hacer- tomo mi mano y la beso

-no. sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti y tu tampoco sin mi, además quiero estar una eternidad contigo- me abrace a el, lo extraño era que ni en sus brazos me sentía segura, lo abrace mas fuerte.

-ellos serán felices- beso mi cabello

Hoy regresábamos de nuestra luna de miel, los primeros días los disfrute al máximo, pero el presentimiento se hizo mas fuerte, claro que frente a mi marido lo disimulaba. Edward y yo quedamos en esperar un semestre para que yo me despidiera, pensaba aprovechar ese tiempo.

Estos seis meses lo pasaría viajando con mamá y con papá, a mis amigas las vería durante todos los demás, hasta Alice intentaba ayudarme tratando de ver mi futuro.

Por eso necesitaba hablar con ella verla a la cara y que me dijera que todo estaría bien, que me veía al lado de su hermano juntos para siempre.

…

Ver a Alice no me ayudo y esta semana se me hacia mas pesada, el corazón me decía que ese algo se acercaba, por eso decidí ver mis padres. Mi primera parada fue Jacksonville Rene y Phil me recibieron con los brazos abiertos preguntándome por mi marido.

-tenia un trabajo que entregar y era muy importante- les mentí

-que chico tan responsable- lo alabó Phil

-Si mi yerno es muy responsable- todos reímos

Me quede dos días con ella y después viaje a Forks lo bueno es que Edward estaría conmigo, además necesitábamos saber que tanto sabía papá y si era bueno decirle aunque toda la verdad parte de ella. Vi por la ventanilla del avión pensar que casi cinco años atrás hice el mismo viaje, sin saber que me llevaría al amor de mi existencia, cuando baje de la avioneta sonreí, Charlie me esperaba.

Los cambios fueron muy evidentes pues durante el camino a casa platicamos de todo lo que paso en mi ausencia, le guiñe un ojo cuando comenzó a hablar de Sue el se puso rojo de vergüenza y después por el enojo por que me comencé a reír.

-ya y Edward- desvío el tema

-llega mañana, parece ya te cae mejor

-no me queda de otra, es tu esposo- me sonrió -¿Dónde se quedaran?

-no te importa que nos quedemos en tu casa

-claro que no, pero por que no se quedan en la de él

-te molesta tener a unos recién casados en tu casa- bromeé

-eres mi hija y esto tarde temprano tenia que pasar- las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron -solo no me despierten en la noche- me ruborice y el se carcajeo

En casa estaban mis amigos, se veía tan pequeña con todos esos lobos adentro, Jake estaba en el sofá con Leah, Paul con Rachel en el suelo, Billy estaba en su silla frente al televisor, Seth estaba sentado en el comedor tratando de estudiar mientras Sue se paseaba en la cocina preparando la cena. Contuve una lagrima papá ya tenia una familia ¿sería justo agobiarlo con una hija a la que no vería? Todos me saludaron y preguntaron por mi luna de miel aunque solo fue un pretexto para burlarse de mi, gracias a las mujeres de la casa no fue por mucho tiempo. Me sentí tan bien rodeada de mi familia, en poco tiempo me había hecho de una familia numerosa y a pesar de que dolía cuando fuera un vampiro solo perdería una pequeña parte.

-no quiero parecer entrometido ni nada- comenzó Jake -pero tu maridito esta solo y no veo que le importe mucho estarrr…- se sobo la cabeza -hay! Amor me mordí la lengua

-pues no te metas donde no te llaman- le contesto Leah todos en la mesa se reían. En ese momento el timbre sonó

-yo voy- dijo Sue levantándose

-oye- me llamo Seth voltee a verlo -crees que sería muy difícil conseguir una beca- de todos los lobos, el era el único que se preocupaba por eso

-no Seth ¿a que universidad quieres ir?

-no lo se Harvard o Stanford mis calificaciones son muy buenas pero no tengo actividades extracurriculares- su cara de decepción me dio tristeza

-ya encontraremos alguna forma- trate de animarlo, vi que sonreía.

-creo que no tendremos que volver a preguntar por tu maridito- voltee a ver a Paul el me señalo la puerta donde a pareció Sue seguida por mi apuesto esposo

-Buenas noche- saludo a todos

-que hay hombre pensé que no extrañabas a Bell´s- lo saludo Seth se levanto y le dio la mano

-la extraño siempre, Charlie

-hola Edward ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?

-bien gracias- me levante -te extrañe- me dijo mientras me abrazaba

-yo también y mucho, mamá te manda saludos- bese su garganta

-¿Cómo vas a hacerle Charlie? Están recién casados te van a molestar toda la noche- nos guiño

-ya le advertí a Bella que no quiero ruido- escondí mi rostro en el pecho de mi esposo, sentí como se reía

-¿tu también?- me queje, voltee a verlo y el me guiño un ojo.

Nos quedamos dos días Jake, Leah y Seth nos acompañarían ya que mi marido iba a ayudar a Seth con la universidad, supuse que clase de ayuda. Con papá todo quedo igual, Edward descubrió muy poco, solo que no quería verme sufrir de nuevo, y que estaba encariñado con Sue lo bueno es que ella lo corresponde.

….

Ya estaba mareada ¿por que le hice caso? _"sal con las chicas, no por ser mi esposa vas a dejar de divertirte" _y aquí estaba mareada por el alcohol que consumí, ellas no me obligaron a tomar pero si Edward no hubiera insistido estaría en casa.

-Bella ven a bailar- Ash me jalo del brazo

-no, ya estoy mareada y me caeré

-así se te baja, no queremos que Edward crea que somos mala influencia- me siguió jalando

-lo peor es que lo sabe y no dice nada- me uní a ellas en la pista todas reímos y bailamos por una hora mas.

Cuando salimos el aire golpeo mi rostro pero lo sentí pesado y muy helado, no me gusto nada, Brith fue por el carro mientras las demás esperábamos. Algo oprimió mi pecho quitándome el aire en ese mismo momento escuchamos el grito de Brith.

Corrí tal vez la adrenalina me ayudo a hacerlo sin tropezarme y muy rápido, cuando llegue Brith estaba en el suelo y delante de ella estaba una mujer, no fue necesario ver su rostro su simple figura la delataba: una vampira.

-no se muevan corran y llamen a Edward díganle que se apresure- les dije a las chicas

-pero Bella ¿Qué…- calle a Sahara

-apresúrense- las dos asintieron y corrieron de regreso

Sentí un pequeño viento y después como me levantaban de la ropa, era ella una mujer exquisita no tan hermosa como Rose, sus ojos rojos la hacían temible.

-vueles exquisito- se lambió los labios -nunca olí nada mejor

-todos dicen lo mismo, no se si eso sea bueno- quería hacer tiempo para que Edward llegara

-¿todos?- ladeo su hermoso rostro estaba desconcertada

-si, los tuyos, los vampiros- me soltó y caí sobre mi trasero

-¿Cómo sabes de nosotros y sigues con vida?- se cruzo de brazos

-se de ustedes por que muchos han intentado matarme, no estoy muerta por suerte- me iba a levantar y ella lo vio me dio una pata en las piernas y sentí cada hueso quebrarse, al instante me vi en un cuarto lleno de espejos.

-no gritaste- hizo un puchero -¿por que?

-por que ya he sentido un dolor mas fuerte- me estaba conteniendo para no soltar lagrimas, el dolor era insoportable.

-valiente la humana- susurró -me gusta, tal vez por eso tu sangre me llama

-¿te llama?-jade cunado intente moverme

-si, yo no iba a hacer nada pero tu olor lo sentí a kilómetros, pensé que era ella- señalo a Brith que estaba en el suelo -pero no

-ella esta…-

-viva, no quería arruinar mi apetito solo esta inconsciente- se puso de cunclillas a mi lado -quiero saborearte y aquí no podré- me levanto en brazos -se donde será bueno- grite por que el dolor era mucho y todo lo vi fueron machas borrosas, estaba corriendo

-llegamos- me tiro y otra vez grite, pues caí sobre mis piernas rotas -ahora si será divertido

-que puedo tener de divertido- este era mi final, esto fue lo que sentí todo el tiempo iba a morir sin despedirme, no estaría una eternidad junto a Edward, este era mi final.

-mucho, por favor grita- tomo mi mano y apretó dedo por dedo, yo grite dolía demasiado, paso mucho tiempo ya no gritaba no encontraba mi vos. Sabía que Edward no llegaría esta vez Alice no podría ver pues nada fue planeado. -ya no gritas y no voy a arriesgarme en que un hueso perfore tu piel quiero ese liquido es mió- ya todo mi cuerpo estaba dormido ya todos mi huesos estaban rotos, tal ves estaba en shock pues me daba igual morir de hecho quería morir y no sufrir más por mi cuerpo destrozado, por la perdida tan drástica de mi familia y por mi amor imposible -pide que te mate hazlo o seguirás sufriendo

-mátame- pedí con todo mi corazón como una cobarde

-deseo concedido- me aventó y fue lo ultimo que supe de mi.

….

Edward Pov

Corría con todas mis fuerzas, nadie de mi familia podía alcanzarme, ya estaba cerca el olor se hacía mas fuerte._"por favor que llegue a tiempo" _suplique como lo venia haciendo desde que encontré a Brith.

_Alice daba vueltas por toda la casa imágenes extrañas pasaban por su cabeza, el alza en la bolsa, un nuevo guardarropa para Rosalie, pero nada le importaba y eso era lo que la tenia desconcertada._

_Yo solo esperaba que Bella se divirtiera con las chicas, necesitaba pasar tiempo con ellas ya que esa parte de sus humanidad no la podría conservar. Me dolía saber que estar conmigo la obliga a elegir pero era tan egoísta que no volvería a perderla._

_-Edward- jadeo Alice _

_-¿Qué es eso?- las imágenes en su cabeza eran borrosas_

_-Bella- jadeo de nuevo_

_-que pasa con Bella- la tome hombros -Alice- en ese momento mi celular comenzó a sonar era Bella -amor ¿Dónde…_

_-soy Ashley, Bella me pidió que te llamara y te dijera que te apresuraras- se oía alterada -¿Edward?_

_-no se muevan de donde están voy para haya- no necesite decirle a nadie que me siguiera todos iban atrás de mi, no me preocupe por los humanos si Bella pedía mi ayuda solo se podría tratar de uno de los nuestros, otra vez mi especie la ponía en peligro_

_-deja de echarte la culpa y apresurémonos- Jasper me ayudo a tranquilizarme_

_El camino se me hizo eterno, mientras corría sentí el aroma de mi Bella, pero en una dirección diferente y acompañada de un vampiro._

_-¿lo sentiste?- me dijo Esme_

_-yo iré con Esme y Rose tu vete con Alice y Jasper_

_-gracias Emm_

_En cuanto llegamos, busque a mi Bella pero no di con ella, en el estacionamiento encontré a Brith._

_-¿Brith?- la llame_

_-Bella… se la llevo- aun no abría los ojos -No era humano_

_-¿Alice?- ella negó_

_-no la veo- se arrodillo a mi lado -es como si no existiera, como_

_-cállate- Ash y Sahara se venían acercando_

_-¿Qué paso?- dijeron al mismo tiempo_

_-que dense con ella, llame a la ambulancia, no tarda- busque el auto y me subí con mis hermanos. Lo dejamos votado y bajamos, era mas rápido correr. _

_Ella esta bien, no podía dejarme, no podía haber un ser que deseara que ella sufriera. Habíamos luchado contra todo por estar juntos, no podía terminar así. __Los dos años que estuve sin ella, fueron el infierno, la peor tortura, mi ser huía de solo recordar esa época. Cuando nuestros destinos se juntaron de nuevo, lo supe jamás podría alejarme de nuevo. __Luego vino nuestra primera ves, no se que sentirán los humanos pero para mi fue el cielo la máxima gloria, Bella es mi cielo y no pienso renunciar a el._

_-No- gritamos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo "mi Bella yacía en el suelo, su cuerpo no tenia una gota de sangre, estaba vacía"_

Pero podía, debía detener eso, Bella era mía y nadie me la arrebataría nadie. Pase a Emmett, la rabia, el miedo me estaban ayudando, tumbe algunos árboles para quitarlos de mi camino.

Entonces la oí _"mátame" _justo entre cuando la maldita aventaba el cuerpo de Bella contra un árbol, gruñí y la embestí.

-Llévense a Bella- oí que grito Alice

La maldita se soltó de mi manos y trato de embestirme, la derrumbe, todo estaba rojo -Que demonios quieres- gruño

-matarte por lastimar a mi Ángel- no me llevo mas de un minuto acabar con ella, me hubiera gustado hacerla sufrir pero necesitaba estar con Bella.

-la llevaron con Carlisle- Alice tomo mi brazo

Apenas entre al hospital busque los pensamientos de Carlisle o de alguien que supiera algo de Bella, mi familia estaba en la sala de espera, junto a ellos estaban las chicas.

-¿Qué paso?- Jake, Leah y Seth venían entrando -Sahara llamo para pedirme que hablara con Charlie ¿Dónde esta Bella?

-no lo se voy…

-apestas mas, ¿qué paso?

-la atacaron- respondió Alice

-tengo que encontrar a Carlisle- camine por el pasillo, oí sus pensamientos

-Edward- me llamo

-dime la verdad- le suplique, estaba bloqueando sus pensamientos

-lo siento hijo- apretó mi hombro -no sobrevivirá- después de dos años lo volvía sentir el vacío de mi corazón

-Doctor- lo llamo Jacob había escuchado todo -no puede hacer lo que hizo con ellos- en su cabeza vi a que se refería

-una conversion de emergencía- susurre

-su cuerpo esta destrozado, su corazón muy débil, hijo tengo que ser sincero- lo vi a los ojos -no creo que soporte una transformación

-no lo ara si seguimos perdiendo tiempo- gruño Jacob -si no lo intentan morirá

-también puede…

-si pero lucharan, ella ha luchado es una guerrera no dejen que termine así- Leah abrazo a Jacob que no soporto y se derrumbo, envidiaba sus lagrimas, que pudiera reaccionar, que tuviera a Leah a su lado.

-el único que puede decidirlo eres tu Edward- asentí sin poder responder. _"hazlo Edward sálvala" _fue una petición a coro. -¿Edward?

-Esperare a que lleguen Charlie y René, Bella queria despedirse ¿tenemos tiempo?

-hare todo lo posible, deberias hablar con sus amigas

-yo lo hago- dijo Alice

-gracias- susurre

-¿puedo verla?

-claro que si- Carlisle camino delante de mi -Ten fe hijo

Entre a la habitación, el ruido de las maquinas las que estaba conectada Bella lograron desesperarme, mi Angel estaba ahí mas palida de lo normal, el sonido de su corazón era muy lento.

-Amor no te rindas- tome su mano con mucho cuidado -Bella tienes que luchar para que podamos tener nuestro Felices para siempre, Jacob dijo que eras una luchadora no lo decepciones. Se que no era así como querias despedirte pero voy a esperar para que ellos te digan adios.- bese su mano -pronto estaremos juntos.

Dos horas despues llego Charlie su rostro estaba deformado por el sufrimiento, agradecía que Sue estuviera con el.

-¿como esta mi hija?- me pregunto

-Charlie- lo llamo Carlisle

-Diganme como esta- su exigencia sono a suplica

-No volverá, le estamos dando tiempo para que puedan despedirse de ella- Carlisle tomo a Charlie por el brazo antes que se desplomara, detrás de Charlie estaban las chicas.

-doctor esta diciendo que…- Ash trago saliva _"esto es un mal sueño, Bella va a estar bien por favor que este bien" _-¿Bella va a morir?

-lo siento pero asi es- seguia alado de Charlie esperando a que raccionara, las tres rompieron a llorar consolandose una a otra.

-¿puedo verla?- pidio Charlie en un susurro

-te acompaño- le dije, caminamos en silencio -aquí es, los dejo- me quede en el pasillo, lo que menos queria era escuchar pero necesitaba decirle todo a Bella, cuando regresara a mi.

_-mi niña, jamás he renegado pero ahora lo hago- _un sollozo escapo _-jamás haz hecho nada malo por que no te dejan ser feliz, por que te cortaron las alas- _y ahí rompio en llanto, se quedo una hora con ella -Edward

-dime

-has lo que sea pero traela de regreso

-Charlie…

-no importa que no la vuelva a ver pero traela, ella desceaba ser feliz contigo- se limpio una lagrima -sean felices- susurro y despues se fue, el lo sabia.

Lo peor de ese día fue Rene lloro inconsolable, le pedía a Bella que regresara que no la dejara, luego me hecho la culpa, a Charlie para despues renegar. La entendia yo estaria igual si no supiera que Bella hiba a regresar. Jacob se mantuvo al lado de Charlie, el tambien sufria pero al igual que yo esperaba el regreso de Bella.

_-Edward- _voltee a ver a Carlisle _-creo que es hora- _asentí, el ya tenia su plan. Solo pedía que la gente que amaba a Bella encontrara en algun momento la resignacion. Se alejo era momento de que el plan se pusiera en marcha.

Todo conmenso con las enfermeras corrieron hacia su habitacion, las preguntas desesperadas comenzaron y todo acabo en unos segundos.

-Carlisle ¿Cómo esta Bella?- Rene no paraba de llorar

-lo siento- _"apresurate Edward su corazón no va resistir" -_Bella acaba de fallecer

-noooo- grito y ese fue mi señal. Llegue al cuarto donde mi Bella descansaba, su corazón apenas se oía.

-mi amor espero no te duela, siento hacerte pasar por esto- mordi su cuello, muñecas, antebrazos y tobillos como me dijo Carlisle en ningun mento sentí que podía descontrolarme, solo esperaba que mi Bella luchara para que pudieramos estar juntos para siempre.

* * *

_¿Qué tal? He aquí el penúltimo capitulo uno mas y esta historia se acaba espero les guste, haganmelo saber._

_Any _


	21. Chapter 21

**DESTINADOS**

La luz se colaba por las densas nubes negras, una tormenta se acercaba. La gente seguía acercándose a darnos el pésame, ya estaba arto pero tenía que seguir con la farsa por mi Ángel que en este momento ya se encontraba en casa tal ves gritando, pidiendo que la mataran por le maldito fuego.

Por eso tenía que salir de aquí para estar a su lado, aunque era muy poco lo que yo podría hacer. Mi egoísmo ganaba un vez más ya nada importaba, por que cuando todo terminara estaríamos juntos por siempre.

-¿Edward?- la voz de Ash me saco de mis pensamientos, ahí frente a mi estaban las mejores amigas de Bella -nosotras…- si no pudiera leer su mente sus ojos y su voz la delatarían solo había sufrimiento.

-nosotras nos vamos- acabo Brith, ella trataba de mostrarse entera -pero queríamos decirte que estaremos siempre que nos necesites- un sollozo salió de su boca, la abrace

-gracias- ella asintió y me soltó -gracias por estar con ella, se que no querría verlas llorar

-nuestra Bella siempre fue muy fuerte- Sahara asintió antes de agregar

-gracias por hacerla feliz, te necesitaba a su lado- "_es injusto lo tuvo muy poco tiempo" _-era su destino

-no creo que el destino sea culpable de esto- gruño Ash -ella no se merecía un final…- las tres se abrazaron

-chicas Bella no soportaría verlas así, tiene que ser fuertes por ella- que hipócrita me sentía, yo no sufría como ellas por que no habría un final solo un para siempre.

-nos vamos, recuerda que cuantas con nosotras- me recordó Brith

Estoy seguro que volvería verlas, de lejos y con Bella a mi lado. Ella va a querer despedirse… a su modo.

En la capilla solo quedábamos Renée, Phil, Charlie y yo, me acerque a ellos, Renée no paraba de llorar y Phil no se apartaba de su lado, jamás dude que apreciara a Bella pero el sufrimiento que estaba reprimiendo no solo era aprecio la aprendió a amar. Se que consolar a Bella por la perdida de su familia no sería difícil cuando le hablara del amor que se tenían su madre y su padrastro -que no estaría de más destacar era un hombre de buen corazón-

-yo…- que podía decir, no hay ni habrá palabras

-lo se- susurro se aparto de los brazos de Phil y paso sus mano por la urna como si la acariciara -ella fue fuerte por las dos, ya que no la tengo me toca ser fuerte- de sus ojos seguían cayendo lagrimas.

-tenemos que serlo, siempre odió vernos sufrir- ella asintió después se acerco a mi

-lo haces bien, la vi sufrir cuando te fuiste rogué para que te olvidara- un intento de sonrisa apareció en sus labios -ahora se por que, sus vidas se pertenecían su destino era estar juntos, por muy poco tiempo que fuera

-Destino- _"destino"_ si el era el responsable de tener a Bella a mi lado se lo agradecía

-pero por favor promete que vivirás lo que te toque vivir, para que después puedan reunirse- sonaba tan preocupada _"mi niña ¿así lo deseas verdad? Cuanto te voy a extrañar" _mientras pensaba eso acariciaba las letras grabadas en la urna.

-no te preocupes por eso, yo estaré a su lado cuando sea el momento indicado- en unos días, esperaba. Se acerco a Charlie que seguía en un rincón.

-gracias por estar a su lado, por amarla- Charlie levanto la vista

-era mi hija- susurro

-también mía y no estuve con ella cuando más me necesitaba- lo abrazo -ella te amaba tanto

-siempre la amare- una lagrima corrió por su majilla -gracias por traerla al mundo

-tu también participaste- Charlie asintió -Me voy, por favor no dudes en llamar cuando lo necesites

-claro, cuídate- le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Charlie de verdad puedes contar con nosotros para lo que necesites- Phil le dio una palmada en el brazo _"podré no me imagino el dolor que siente" _fue lo ultimo que oí, ahora solo quedábamos Charlie y yo

-¿esta bien?- volteé sorprendido, esto me pasa constante mente con Bella, tenía tanto de Charlie

-¿Cómo?

-mi niña ¿esta bien?- se acerco a la urna -se que ella no esta aquí, por favor solo dime que ella no esta aquí- su voz se rompió

-ella no esta ahí- se lo prometí tendría una parte de su vida humana con ella

-¿esta bien, volveré a verla?- ahora sus ojos me taladraban

-si, pero tengo que advertirte que no será la misma, puede que no la reconozcas

-será siempre mi hija, por favor avísame cuando podré verla- asentí -gracias por salvarla, nos vemos

…

Habían pasado ya tres días y mi Bella aun no despertaba, no se movía los nervios estaban volviéndome loco y tampoco ayudaba que Alice no pudiera verla.

-Edward tranquilo seguro que no tarda en despertar- Esme me mantenía a mi lado

-y si algo esta mal, y si no lo hace- tome mi cara entre mis manos, ya no podía continuar con esta incertidumbre

-EDWARD- grito Alice entonces vi lo que ella: una hermosa mujer de cabello Chocolate con destellos rojizos, piel pálida fría y unos ojos rojos.

-esta por despertar- le dije a Esme, en ese momento toda la familia entro al cuarto.

-puedo oír su corazón todavía- dijo Emmett

-esta perdiendo la batalla contra el veneno- Carlisle se puso a mi lado -no tarda

-tendremos que tener cuidado- Jasper se puso delante de Esme, Rosalie y Alice -saben que los neófitos son fuertes y muy salvajes

-calma Jasper estoy segura que Bella no será como los demás- Alice trato de calmarlo

La espalda de Bella se despego de la cama al mismo momento que su corazón dejaba de latir, pasaron unos segundos y por fin abrió sus ojos

Bella POV

El infierno que estaba en mi interior se extinguió de la nada, por fin pude encontrar mis extremidades y logra abrir los ojos. Me sorprendí todo era diferente tan nuevo ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado en el infierno? ¿Cómo había salido de ahí? No recordaba nada, bueno las imágenes en mi cabeza eran borrosas nada nítidas. Como si hubiera estado ahí como espectadora.

Al mismo tiempo que buscaba recuerdos veía las partículas de sol revolotear por el aire, las respiraciones de siete personas y una mano cálida tocando mi mano ¿Dónde estaba? Volteé y ahí parado a mi lado estaba el hombre mas… no había palabras en las imágenes borrosas solo una vez había visto un rostro hermoso que podía acercarse este hombre solo un…

-Edward- me levante de golpe en y el se movió conmigo

-mi amor por fin estas conmigo- _"su voz" _¿se podía saborear un sonido? -¿amor?

-yo… ¿Dónde estoy?- que sonido tan bonito y aparecía cada que abría la boca

-en casa, ¿te encuentras bien?

-¿Qué paso?- lleve mis manos a mi garganta, la piel que toque me resulto tan suave como satín, puse las manos delante de mi era tan pálida _"se ve desorientada" "esta confundida" _escuche y cuando volteé a ver quien hablaba me di cuanta que se lo decían al oído esas personas perfectas eran los Cullen

-Edward creo que debes hablar con ella, esta confundida- el hombre que hablo sin duda era Jasper, un Jasper que nunca había visto, lleno de cicatrices. De la nada estaba contra la pared y agazapada -la asuste- sonrió

-Bella cielo, se que estas confundida deja que te explique que paso- Edward se acerco lentamente y mientras lo hacía pude disfrutar de sus facciones su nariz, su boca, su mandíbula todo el era perfecto, es que estaba ciega solo eso podía se, por que nunca lo había visto tan perfecto.

-eres tan hermoso- le dije

-gracias mi amor, pero no me puedo comparar contigo

-¿Qué paso?

-tienes que calmarte- ahí me di cuanta que mi posición era de ataque, me relaje

-cielo que es lo ultimo que recuerdas- esa voz tan dulce le pertenecía a Esme, ¿qué venda me quitaron que ahora los veía de verdad?

-todas son sombras, como si nada fuera real ¿Por qué?

-Bella hace seis días un vampiro te atacó- ¿seis días? ¿Cómo podía estar de pie en seis días? -estabas muriendo, tuvimos que actuar de emergencia

-¿muriendo, emergencia?

-nos adelantamos- Edward guardaba su distancia como si yo fuera un peligro

-deja que se tranquilice- le dijo Jasper -esta tratando de asimilar la información

-soy, soy como tu- Edward asintió -pero y mi familia

-lo siento tanto amor, tenía que actuar con rapidez no te podía perder- se acerco tres pasos más -espero que puedas

-no Shshsh- termine de acercarme a el, levante una mano y acaricie su mejilla -esto es lo que quiero tu- me puse de puntas para alcanzar sus labios -por fin juntos para siempre

…..

El prado estaba floreciendo, se veía tan diferente o tal vez solo yo lo veía así, aun no dejaba de sorprenderme todos las cosas que había a mi alrededor pero era de esperarse con mis sentidos súper desarrollados.

Lo único malo eran los ojos rojos que gracias a la dieta "vegetariana" ya estaban llegando al dorado, un año casi un año de ser como mi marido, el cual cumplió su promesa "mantener una parte de mi vida humana" Jake se presento en casa una semana después que desperté.

_-amor tienes una visita- Edward estaba en la puerta de mi estudio y el de Esme la cual estuvo contenta_

_-¿por que huele tan mal?_

_-por que no vienes a averiguarlo por ti misma, solo tengo que decirte que tengas cuidado_

_-¿con que? Edward todavía no estoy lista para ver a…_

_-se que estas lista para ver a tu padre, pero no se trata de el- asentí y lo seguí, la peste era mas en la sala_

_-que hedor- me queje, Edward sonrió, pero al mismo tiempo me tomo de la cintura_

_-Bella tampoco tu hueles muy bien- esa voz la conocía, Jake, era Jake -Woww si que eres un fenómeno- sonrió de forma muy tensa -¿Me va a atacar?- le pregunto a Edward_

_-no fue tras unos excursionistas dudo que le guste tu olor- se burlo _

_-no fue ¿Qué quiere decir eso?_

_-que no quiso atacarlos y te estoy hablando de su primera caza _

_-espera me tratas de tomar el pelo_

_-o claro que no, solo trato de decir que ella es diferente en muchos sentidos- Edward disfrutaba de cada detalle que daba de mi incorporación a la vida vampírica mientras Jake se veía asombrado, la platica duro unos minutos y yo no hablaba solo esperaba el permiso de los dos para poder abrazar a mi mejor amigo._

_-siempre supe que eras rara- Jake me hablo_

_-si lo se, todos creen que no soy normal, hasta en esta vida soy rara_

_-sigues siendo Bella eso no cambia- me sonrió_

_-yo… no se si _

_-¿quieres abrazarme?- asentí -pues ven tonta que del olor no pasa_

Eso solo atrajo a mis amigos de la Push, ninguno sintió aversión solo cuando Leah y Jake estuvieron seguros de que no le aria daño a Charlie, se me permitió verlo. Edward hablo con el, papá ya esperaba que yo apareciera.

_-se que lo aras bien, eres algo excepcional- Edward me abrazo_

_-no soportaría hacerle daño- me aferre a el_

_-no se lo aras confió en ti- iba a protestar pero Edward no me dejo -no romperás mi confianza _

_Oí como se acercaban los autos por la carretera, Rose y Alice habían ido a recoger a Sue y Charlie al aeropuerto ahora vivíamos en Alaska cerca del clan Danali. Respire profundo._

_-tu puedes Bella- Jake y Leah estaban cerca de la puerta por si me salía de control_

_-es un poco diferente ha como la recuerdas- venía diciendo Rosalie -pero sigue siendo Bella_

_-solo con saber que esta bien me conformo- la puerta se abrió y en un parpadeó toda mi familia estaba a mi lado para protegerme y proteger a mi padre. El apreció delante de mi -¿Bella?_

_-papá- el parpadeó supongo que por mi nueva voz -que… yo- se adelanto unos pasos_

_-mi niña estas viva eso es lo único que importa- Edward apretó mi mano y me susurro _

_-respira y si crees que no puedes te saco de aquí- asentí e hice lo que me dijo, el olor de Charlie y Sue era tan dulce y muy, muy rico pero mi mente lo despreció de inmediato, como lo hizo con los humanos de mi primera cacería _

_-papá- y soltándome de Edward corrí a paso humano a sus brazos el estremeció por mi fría piel pero no me soltó_

Papá se mudo a un pueblo cerca de la casa para estar a mi lado y para sorpresa de los hermanos Clearwater se caso con su madre, la mamá de los lobos y el papá de los vampiros _¿quien lo diría?_

Lo que me dolió fue el despedirme de mamá, la vi de lejos pero me quedé tranquila ya que Phil estaba a su lado y según me dijo mi marido son muy felices, tampoco es que la fuera a dejar, podría verla y cuidar de ellos.

También me despedí de mis amigas para mi sorpresa Sahara estaba saliendo con Scott, Brith también salía con un chico y Ash era ella y eran felices.

-no puedo dejar de frustrarme dime ¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza?

-que soy feliz- lo abrace

-sabes, tu mamá y las chicas dijeron algo…- no lo deje terminar

-¿Qué dijeron?

-que el destino fue el encargado de unirnos, lo pienso y creo que tiene razón- tomo mi rostro entre sus manos -dime ¿Qué posibilidades había de que llegaras a un pueblo lleno de vampiros, de que un vampiro se enamorara de ti? Solo una el destino

-eso quiere decir que estábamos destinados a estar juntos- acorte la distancia de nuestros labios disfrutando de la eternidad.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_Este es el fin gracias a todos sus comentarios a las que estuvieron presentes y las que estuvieron en anonimato sin esos numeritos y palabras yo no habría continuado. _

_Any _


End file.
